One Punch Man-Minus Saitama
by webhead112233
Summary: How completely destroyed would the world of One Punch Man be were Saitama not in it? Let's find out together shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin, let's get some ground rules laid for this shall we?**

 **1: I know full well that taking Saitama out of One Punch Man goes entirely against the point of the anime and what it stands for, so no need to tell me so. Blame the writers for making such an interesting universe/set of heroes/ set of villains.**

 **2: I'm gonna have to fudge it a bit. We all know that S class has a habit of just not showing up, even when the threat is clearly dragon or higher.**

 **No one in S class arrived to handle Vaccine Man or Biceps King even when they'd proven to be Dragon level threats, same for the meteor. Even against the Seaking, Puri-Puri Prisoner was only there by coincidence.**

 **In this, I'll try my best to give reasonable explanations for why certain people are in certain places, but sometimes we're just gonna have to assume that the S class heroes here are just less dismissive in general.**

 **3: Spoilers ahead. Not necessarily for things that happened in the manga, as this will, at least currently, only deal with villains from season one, as it's all I've seen of One Punch Man.**

 **No, what may be spoiled here are the powers of the S class heroes that were not shown in One Punch Man season one. If you'd rather not be spoiled on this, feel free to avoid this.**

 **4: I'm gonna try to get as many heroes from every class as I can in here, which means no spamming Tornado. I would like to know who you think should go up against which villains though, and if you don't think a hero could handle it themselves, then suggest pairs of heros (probably C, B or A class) working together.**

 **Alright, with all these formalities out of the way, let's read some combat!**

* * *

Crabrante smirked down at the brat who'd drawn on his chest with permanent marker, and lifted his claw to strike. "Die!" He shouted, though before he could actually bring his crab claw down to strike him, he was hit in the face by a bicycle that had gone flying through the air.

"Justice Crash!" The hit caused Crabrante to back away as the kid ran in the other direction. "Thank you!" He shouted to the man dressed in brown and black leather armor and a green helmet, "No problem kid, get going." He said with a smile as he walked over, picking his bike up and getting back on as Crabrante glared.

"Just who the hell do you think you are!?" He questioned. "Names Mumen Rider, local hero." He introduced himself. Crabrante laughed, "A hero huh? You think you can defeat me? I'll be washing your blood off my claws in moments!"

"We'll see." Mumen Rider said, kicking off and beginning to ride in circles around Crabrante. The crab man continued to glare, trying to snap Mumen Rider up, but unable to from the speed of his bike riding. It wasn't super human, but more than the average speed most people could reach, and far beyond what Crabrante could hit.

As Mumen rider circled him, he thought fast about what to do. 'No sense trying for a direct attack, that armored crab shell of his will block anything I could send at him,' Mumen Rider thought to himself, 'but his eyes and his lower body are exposed. Without the element of surprise he'd block Justice Crash easily, but maybe..'

"Quick running 'hero'! Fight me if you think you're so tough!" Crabrante shouted, thrashing wildly around him despite Mumen Rider circling outside of his reach. When the crab man had tired himself out with the frantic attack, Mumen Rider changed course, riding directly at him now that his movements would be too slow for him to block or dodge.

"Justice Combo!" He shouted, jumping from his bike. The bike sailed over the ground and crashed hard into Crabrante's unarmered crotch, making him double over in pain as Mumen Rider grabbed both of his long eye stalks, yanking them down to the ground with him.

Crabrante wailed as he was pulled to the ground by his eyes, and was in enough pain that Mumen Rider had enough time to get back up, get to his bike, and put some distance between him and the monster grab before he finally got back to his feet, which still shook with pain, "I'll tear you apart!" He shouted, his voice a few octaves higher.

Crabrante charged Mumen Rider, who rode at him at full speed until he was within striking distance of him. Mumen Rider threw his weight down, knocking him and his bike to the ground. This let him avoid the strike from his claw, and trip the crab as he and his bike crashed into his legs at full force.

Mumen Rider got back up, putting distance between them again. Once again, Crabrante got up, panting now. 'I'm wearing him down.' Mumen Rider thought, 'but how the hell do I finish a battle like this?' it was an important question, but Mumem Rider wasn't going to flee just because he didn't have the answer to it, and started charging the crab again when it began rushing him.

Thankfully, Mumen Rider wouldn't need to discover a means of lethal force to finish off Crabrante; as one found him instead. The sharp point of Stinger's spear cut through Crabrante's armored shell in one strike, letting him thrust through the monster easily.

Mumen Rider skidded to a halt before he would have crashed into the hero, class A rank 20. Mumem Rider parked his bike and saluted him, "Thank you for arriving when you did, not sure how long I could have held him off."

"According to the security camera that let me know there was a fight to show up to, you didn't just hold him, you did a pretty great job fighting this guy. Not bad for a C class. What rank are you?" Stinger asked. "C class, rank 100." He said, "I've only started quite recently."

"Rank 100?" He questioned, "Now that's a crime. I know C class heroes at rank 50 who couldn't have handled this thing. Come on, let's report this guy and see about getting you moved up a notch or fifty." He said, slapping Mumen Rider's back.

Mumen Rider smiled, nodding, "Yes, thank you sir." "No need to call me sir, it's Stinger." He said, lifting his spear over his shoulder after shaking the remaining crab man guts off of it.

* * *

"So, you say you want to work with me?" The crime boss said, arms crossed on the desk. The man across from him was odd looking, but not the strangest he'd ever seen, not by a long shot. Horse-Bone, C class hero currently undercover, nodded.

Despite being C class, he was highly trusted by the heroes association, and had been allowed to undergo this investigation with the help of another C class hero and a B class hero as well. Only Horse-Bone could speak directly to the crime boss though, as he was the only one who wouldn't be immediately recognized as a hero.

"Well, you'll of course have to prove what kind of muscle you've got, but judging from your appearance I can assume you're quite strong. You might just start off a bodyguard, but with loyalty and performance, you might have a desk like this of your own one day, and your own territory in town." the man said with a smile.

His smile melted away when he heard the commotion from outside the door. Someone was attacking his guards outside the door, and form the sound of it his guards were losing. He realized that the horse man before him didn't seem phased by this at all, and made the connection.

"You son of a-" Horse-Bone cut him off, slamming his hooves down on the desk to flip it towards him, then kicking it with both legs to pin the crime boss against the wall with it. Moments later the door opened and his assistance, Tank Top Tiger and Jet Nice Guy, entered the room.

"The area is secure," The B class cyborg said. Horse-Bone nodded, gesturing to Tank Top Tiger to help him move the desk and get the crime boss from behind it. Before they could however, a vibrant pink and purple light began to radiate from behind it as the man's frustrated grunts became an intense wail.

The desk was thrown off of him, and instead of the crime boss they'd seen before, now stood a tall anthro fish man wielding a flog and dressed in what appeared to be bondage gear. This was not what any of the three heroes had expected, but all kept their cool.

"Thanks for the help 'heroes'," He laughed, "A little push was all I needed to reach my transformation. Behold the true form of the Fish of Darkness!" He cackled, and moved fast, getting behind Tank Top Tiger and lashing at his back with such force that he was sent into the wall.

The Fish of Darkness turned to Horse-Bone, spitting some kind of egg at him. The horse man dodged to the side as Jet Nice Guy threw a punch. His strength hadn't been able to obtain more than rank B, but the cyborg could still strike with three times the power of the world's strongest boxer.

Unfortunately, Fish of Darkness could move faster, and avoided the punch, tripping him up and slamming him into the ground with his flail. Horse-Bone tackled the fish man, striking him with his hooves before kicking him across the room to Tank Top Tiger, who lashed out with a fast moving tiger punch.

Dazed, the Fish of Darkness couldn't avoid being grabbed and lifted by Tank Top Tiger, who threw him across the room to Jet Nice Guy, who finished the monster off with a Jet Uppercut. The punch sent him into the roof, leaving an impression of his body on ceiling before he fell back to the floor.

He was cuffed and placed with all his goons, guarded by the three heroes while they waited for a transport to come and pick them up. Another just well done by the lower class heroes doing their part.

* * *

 **Okay, let's address the glaring holes here. I'm aware that the heroes association exists only because of Saitama's actions against Crabrante, this story is founded on the assumption that it exists without him, and existed before him.**

 **Yes, I absolutely made up the moves of Justice Combo, Tiger punch, and Rocket Uppercut. Certain heroes from this don't have listed movesets, so I took some liberties and made them up based on what little we have seen.**

 **Also, I'm aware none of the S class heroes were in this chapter, but can you honestly any of S class needing to go up against Crabrante or Fish of Darkness?**


	2. Chapter 2

Armored Chief Clerk walked down the back alley, his eyes peeled and following every car that he saw pass by. As a C-class hero, he was often sent on missions with other C-classes to handle monsters considered too weak to be B or A class issues, but still too much of a threat for ordinary law enforcement. It was a decent system, but the issues came in that the Hero's Association often underestimated a monster's power and classified it as weaker than it was.

That was the reason for Armored Clerk's worried expression and hesitance when he passed by the broken down looking vehicle that he was aware was his target. He paused when he passed it, and evidently that was enough for the monster to recognize that he had been found out.

It stood, not so much a living car as much as he was a man with car parts fused to his body. Super Custom he called himself, a man whose love of building custom cars resulted in him merging with the parts and becoming the car monster that stood before Armored Clerk now.

Taking a combat stance, he jumped to avoid Super Custom's first punch, slamming his armored bracers into the car monster's face. It stumbled back, glaring in agitating and punching the brick wall next to him. When it cracked and sent shards of brick flying, Armored Clerk knew he was outclassed. Hopefully he would be able to stall.

Super Custom swung at him again, and Armored Clerk doing what he could to dodge. His armor would probably save him from one attack, but that was about it. Super Custom picked up a nearby junker car and threw it at Armored Clerk. He dove under it, getting to his feet and rushing the monster.

He punched him in the gut, his armor protecting his hand and making it do more damage as he began to wail on him, backing off to avoid strikes from him and find the best angle of attack. After several minutes of the back and forth, Armored Clerk was panting, "You're strong, guess I'll have to show you my final attack."

Super Custom laughed, "Bring it on, I'm begging for it!" He taunted, his engine revving to egg Armored Clerk on. The C class hero ran forward, avoiding the junk being thrown at him and jumping into the air. He pushed off of a chunk of metal Super Custom had thrown to propel himself faster at the monster, crossing his arm bracers in front of him.

"Armor Crash!" He shouted, crashing into Super Custom and knocking the monster back several feet as he landed on the ground and got back up to run forward, striking the stumbling monster several times.

Super Custom ended his combo by flashing the bright lights in his eyes like headlights, blinding Armored Clerk. With his hands covered to protect his eyes, Super Custom was able to punch the armored hero, sending him flying back into the brick wall. He gasped for breath as all the wind was knocked out of him, Super Custom laughing.

"Not bad, you actually did a bit of damage. But you're gonna have to pay for that with your life!" He shouted, running towards him, intending to crash into him, which would surely kill or at least mortally damage him.

Before he could however, two more heroes, Armored Clerk's backup, jumped from over the wall where they'd been watching, crashing into Super Custom and knocking him to the ground. "What?!" The car monster questioned.

"C-class hero Allback man," "And C-class hero Bunbunman!" They shouted as they got up. "You okay Armored Chief Clerk?" Catching his breath and getting to his feet, Armored Clerk nodded, "Thanks for the help, not sure I could handle this guy on my own."

"You had on the ropes, we're just helping finish the job." Bunbunman said. "I'll finish you!" Super Custom shouted, getting to his feet with his headlights blaring, only to yelp in pain and stumble back as Allback Man and Bunbunman drove their elbows into his eyes, shattering the lights.

The three heros looked at each other and nodded as they agreed on how to finish it. Armored Clerk climbed up to the top of the brick wall as Allback Man and Bunbunman got on either side of Super Custom, running at him with all their speed and strength for a tackle at worked like a double lariat, knocking Super Custom to the ground and leaving him open for Armored Clerk's Armor Crash.

The monster coughed up blood and machinery as he fainted, Allback Man calling in Hero's Association transport to come pick up the monster they'd just taken down, hoping they'd all go up in rank for it.

* * *

Vaccine Man had already dispatched Smile Man and Lighting Max with ease. He seemed intent on destroying everything that mankind had to offer, both the good and the bad of it. He hurled destructive energy balls that eradicated entire towns at once. He walked forward, laying waste to everything in sight.

He paused for a moment, when he saw the blue haired man walking towards him. "My my, you really have made a mess of this place haven't you. How rude," Amai Mask said, looking over the destruction that had been caused, "Why would you do this?"

"I am Vaccine Man, a being created by the planet earth itself to rid the world of you infectious, cancerous humans. I am the very embodiment of Mother Nature's wrath, and I'll be rid every one of you." Vaccine Man said, his voice cold and bitter.

Amai Mask chuckled, "Yes, we humans are quite troublesome aren't we," He moved fast, much faster than Vaccine Man had been expecting or could have anticipated, cutting through Vaccine Man's body with his bare hands, "And we're ever so difficult to keep down."

Vaccine Man sputtered, his odd colored blood dripping from his mouth and Amai Mask's hand as he withdrew it from the monster's chest. "You...dare..?" He questioned, Amai Mask responding by striking him several more times, his bare hand cutting through the beast's body. He ended it by kicking him, sending his body flying several feet.

Vaccine Man crashed into the ruins of a building some distance away. "Pitiful." Amai Mask said with a sigh, "All that noise and nothing but a mouse." He turned to leave, not noticing the ball of energy that was flung at him from the building until it was too close to dodge.

The blast sent him spiritually across the ground, his clothes and body charred from the explosion as Vaccine Man exiting the building, now much taller than he'd been, claws, fangs, and tusks having grown from his body, "I did not think I would need my true form to destroy you humans. It seems I was careless," Several energy balls formed around him, "It will not happen again." He sent them all flying at Amai Mask.

The hero had already begun healing from the damage, but that many at once would be more than even he could handle, and he was still too injured to dodge them. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate, only to be grabbed and lifted into the air above the blast radius.

"Tornado, wasn't expecting to see you here." Amai Mask said, trying to keep up his normal smug tone in spite of his mostly overcooked body. "Hmph." Tornado, S class hero, ignored his words, looking down at the large purple monster that was already sending more energy balls at them.

Tornado couldn't stop pure energy, but a simple flick of the wrist sent dozens of boulders into the spheres, causing them all to explode before they hit their targets. Usually Tornado had to control herself while she was in a town, as he powers would cause too much destruction. But since the city was already destroyed, he saw nothing wrong with lifting every building, or the remains of them, in a ten mile radius and sending all of them at Vaccine Man in a storm of rubble.

When the smoke cleared, Vaccine Man threw the pile of metal, rock, and concrete off of him, hurt by the attack, but not defeated. He leapt into the air, flying at Tornado, who allowed herself to dropped to the ground to avoid the slash of his claws. She landed gracefully on her feet, setting Amai Mask down nearby.

When Vaccine Man landed nearby, Tornado didn't give him time to speak, much less attack. A movement of her finger smashed him between two large slabs of the street and ground. She tightened her hand into a fist, forcing pressure onto the rubble to compress them around Vaccine Man, crushing him more between them.

Light emitted from between the slabs as they exploded off of Vaccine Man. He panted, his body severely damaged, but easily strong enough to dispatch this human as revenge for doing so much damage to him.

Tornado didn't look in the least bit worried by the monster raising its hand to strike her. She knew she could easily take care of it with minimal effort. But, as it happened, she didn't need to. There was a flash of blue as Amai Mask's hand cut through Vaccine Man's neck and the monster's head went rolling as his body dropped to the ground.

"Thanks for stalling for me dear." Amai Mask said, fixing his hair. "Hmph, that's what I was gonna say to you A class." Tornado said, levitating up into the air and flying off into the sky, leaving the blue haired hero to walk back.

* * *

Biceps King and his scientist brother were having a great time destroying the city. His every step would crush a city block, a movement of his hand wiped away a district. It was a glorious fun for the two of them, and naturally only a matter of time until the heroes came to stop them.

Only two at first, the two that had been the closest to the destruction when it had begun; two A class heroes; Smile Man and Lightning Genji. The two looked at each other as the massive Biceps King approached, not even noticing them as he walked.

They sighed, and ran forward. Lightning Genji began to make his way up the right leg of the colossal man on his rocket roller skates, Smile Man running quickly up after him so they both righted his shoulder.

It was then that Biceps King noticed them, bringing his hand down on his shoulder to kill them. They both jumped out of the way, Smile Man bringing his weapon, a massive weaponized Kendama toy, down on his hand as Lightning Genji struck it with his stock batons.

The two attacks did little more than lightly sting his hand, and he swung his hand, the force of the movement pushing both of the heros off of him. Smile Man saved them, grabbing onto Lightning Genji and swinging his Kendama, detaching the ball and string from it so it flung at the giant and wrapped around his finger.

As Biceps King moved his hand, he also moved the two heroes. Smile Man detached from his hand so they were both thrown towards Biceps King's face, both using their final attacks to strike his two eyes.

Smile Man swung his entire body, the Kendama ball being swung with all of his strength to smash into the left eye; the Round the World Beatdown. Lightning Genji set both of his batons to their highest possible voltage, causing static to fly off of them as he drove both of them into the right eye, the Max Voltage Strike.

Such powerful attacks to such a sensitive part of the body caused Biceps King to roar in pain, stumbling back. The words of his brother into his ear allowed Biceps King to keep calm and counter attack, grabbing onto Smile Man and Lightning Genji and thrown them both into the air.

Thankfully Smile Man saw the shining metal mechanical body flying towards the giant. He swing the Kendama ball at his, wrapping around it and pulling himself and Lightning Genji onto it. "Thanks for the save man."

"Don't thank me. You rescued yourselves, I was just the conduit for it." The voice of the S class hero Metal Knight spoke through the drone. "I'm not surprised that you haven't finished this yet, and partly relieved. I couldn't get what I came for here if you had. If you wish to make yourselves useful, focus your attacks on the scientist on his shoulder. Without him, the giant likely can't think for himself."

The two A classes nodded and jumped off of the drone, back onto the body of Biceps King, running and skating up to the scientist respectfully. He wasn't very durable, knocked out by one high voltage stun baton smack to the face. Smile Man picked him up and carried him down from the giant with Lightning Genji.

Metal Knight's drone began opening fire, his missiles more effective against Biceps King than anything else that had been thrown at him thus far, causing him to stumble back from the fire as the drone advanced.

Metal Knight's drone flew into Biceps King's mouth, flying down into the very center of the monster and detonating with an explosion so powerful it separated the top half of Biceps King from the bottom, leaving him dead as a second drone flew down to where Smile Man and Lightning Genji were holding the scientist.

"I will inform the Hero's Association of your part in this." Metal Knight said, picking up the scientist and flying off with him. This confused the two heroes, as after a few days they were indeed given credit for helping to defeat the giant monster called Biceps King, but the scientist was never turned into the association.

* * *

 **Sorry for having to have another C** **class matter at the start of this when the point of chapter one was to get rid of them.** **I'd forgotten that Super Custom existed, and let's be honest here, can you blame me for that?**


	3. Chapter 3

Genos's battle with Mosquito girl had taken a turn for the worst. He hadn't been expecting her to be this much more powerful in her Full Blood Form, but she was laying into him. He was down to one arm, one leg, and had large gashes in his shoulders and sides. He was beginning to think the only solution would be to resort to his self-destruction feature. The energy would surely be enough to destroy her, but that the cost of his life.

Mosquito girl flew down at him. He planned to detonate the moment she made contact; but she never did. Her attack was knocked off course by something, a fast moving projectile that neither of them had seen coming.

Turning, the mutant lashed out in anger, swiping her claws through the air and letting the force of her claws bring down the building in front of her. She assumed that whatever had shot her was dead now, not knowing that it was actually several building away, and the second hero who'd come to deal with her, third if Genos could be counted at the moment, was atop the building in the opposite direction.

Lightning Max jumped down from the building, landing on Mosquito girl with his Lightning Kick attack, the explosion combined with his kick sending her down a little as he was launched back onto the railing of the building.

"Seems there's more than one pest here to deal with." She hissed up at him. "I'm hurt," Lightning Max said mockingly, "Or, from you, is that meant as a compliment?" He questioned, feigning a curious expression.

Mosquito girl flew up at him, getting hit from behind by an Incineration Ball from Genos. The blast knocked her into the wall, and on her way down she was slammed into by Lightning Max's Giant Wheel Double Heel Kick, both of his feet smashing into her face and both kicks detonating to send her down.

Before she could retaliate, another shot from Golden Ball was fired; this one a bursting pellet that enveloped her in first. Mosquito girl realized too late that their numbers and tactics were overwhelming her. She needed to focus on one target, and the one firing from a distance seemed like the one to deal with first.

She turned her attention to him, getting hit by a combo attack of Geno's Rocket Punch from the rock and Lightning Max's Flying Reverse Roundhouse Lightning Kick from behind. The combination of the attacks left her dazed long enough for Golden Ball to take out one of his Shape Memory Golden Bullets and firing it.

The bullet shot clean through her spine, leaving her unable to move as Genos finished her off with Max Power Incinerate, Lightning Max rushing up the side of the building out of range of the intense fire blast that melted the street beneath Mosquito girl and left the mutant a charred, dead, mess.

"Thank you for the assistance," Genos said, "The monster was more powerful than I anticipated. I've found that I have a bad habit of underestimated my foes." "I'll say," Lightning Max said, "If you were trying to take a demon on alone."

"Never seen you out before," Golden Ball said as he walked over, "You just signed up with the Hero's Association, or are you not with them at all yet?" "I am not a registered hero, no," Genos said, "I see no point in it."

"Save lives, get money, be awesome, what more point could you need?" Lightning Max asked. "I have my own goals that require my attention." Genos said. "And being a hero wouldn't interrupt it. At least no more than whatever monster killing you'd be doing anyway would. Might even help it along since you'd have some money to help out." Golden Ball said.

"But we can worry about that later. Bugsy did a hell of a number on you. Got somewhere you go to get repaired? We'll help you there." Lightning Max said. "I can make it back to the lab alright, but once again, thank you." Genos said, turning to walk, limp, or perhaps hobble and eventually crawl back to the lab.

Sighing, Golden Ball and Lightning Max held onto him to keep him from tipping forward and face planting into the street, "Where is it you gotta go? We're helping you and you can just deal with it." Lightning Max said. Genos was not used to other people actually helping him. Perhaps he could look into this Hero's Association thing..

* * *

"Mosquito Girl was defeated." Dr. Genus sighed, "Cause of death?" "She was beaten by a team of three heroes." The clone said, "Two A classes and one unknown, a cyborg with fire based powers. She'd managed to clear out most of a city before she was beaten. Even obtained a special form centered around her blood production that might have reached dragon level if allowed to continue her rampage."

Dr. Genus had been away of the possibility for a transformation, but hadn't been certain until he had seen it. It always made him happy to find abilities in his mutants that he hadn't specifically programmed in. It was as though nature and science were working together to slowly but surely create the perfect human being. And they would succeed soon, they were sure of it.

"Dispatch a small drone team to gather her remains. Her DNA will be useful for further study and development." Dr. Genus said as he scrolled through images of the heroes at the Heroes Association. He'd opened the file to get a look at two of the heroes who'd killed Mosquito Girl, but, as usual, his train of thought ran off course when he scrolled over the image of S class rank 8: Zombieman.

"Send a second team as well, a combat unit," Dr. Genus told to the clone, "I think it's finally time we pay our old friend a visit. He's long overdo for a check up."


	4. Chapter 4

Zombieman was walking down the street. It was nightfall, but he wasn't worried about anything. He was well recognized enough that none were likely to attack him, and if anyone did, he would be back up and kicking in minutes. He was not expecting the kind of encounter he ended up getting.

When the man sized mantis with the glass jar brain walked out of the shadows towards him, he naturally assumed it was just an average tiger level threat. He figured he would let the guy ramble on about what made him how he is and how he was definitely about to go on a rampage, etc, etc. It was amusing to listen to.

"My name is Kamakyuri," The mantis creature said, "You've been away from home for far too long 66." These words made Zombieman's eyes widen. There was only one group in the world that referred to him as '66'. "You're with the House of Evolution, aren't you?"

"Excellent guess," Kamakyuri said with a laugh, "I have no idea what made you go renegade, the doctor gave us life, why would you not want to help him in whatever he wants to accomplish?" He questioned.

"I was a slave, so are you, and he's a madman," Zombieman said, "Because of your situation, I'll give you one chance right here to stop working for the House of Evolution. I'll take you back to the association, you tell them what you know, they make sure you're safe. Just like they did with me."

There was a moment, just a second, of hesitation in the mantis man's eyes before he shook his head, "No, I would never betray the house. You're coming back with me, one way or another," He lifted his bladed mantis arms, "Even if it's in pieces!"

Zombieman jumped back, avoiding Kamakyuri's slash, which cut clean through a lamppost. He drew one of his guns, a desert eagle, but before he could actually use it, something hit him. Not physically, but it made it was like his skull was shrinking and squeezing his brain. It only lasted a few seconds, but that was long enough for Kamakyuri to get in close and slash him across the side, leaving a deep gash.

"Didn't think they'd send me alone for you did you? You're quite a valuable target." The mantis said as two more mutants walked out of the shadows, a frog man with a sword and a slimy slug looking creature on short legs with long stalk eyes.

Zombieman was willing to bet that the pain in his head had been a psychic attack from one of those two. Frog man had a sword, so that probably made the slug the psychic. He fired at Kamakyuri to get him to back off, then fired at the slug.

Frog man blocked the bullet with his sword, then rushed forward, avoiding another shot with a powerful jump and kicking the gun out of his hand. Zombieman drew his sword and blocked the frog's next attack, getting double mantis cutters through his back followed by another mental attack.

He could easily handle any one of these threats alone. But all at once, all coordinated, he couldn't do much more but stall. He slashed at Kamakyuri, knocking him back but not doing much damage. Frog man cut into his leg before he was knocked back by the handle of Zombieman's sword.

Slugerous reached up to hold his head, his telegraph of his psychic attack, when his attack was cut off by a punch to the face. Frog man and Kamakyuri turned to see what had happened, seeing a man in a snake patterned suit adjusting his tie.

"I know an S class doesn't need my help," Snake Bite Sneck, A class hero, said, "But if you wouldn't mind my assistance, I can probably handle these stragglers." Zombieman smiled, "If you must." He said. His damaged body was already healing, the gash on his side was already nothing but a flesh wound. Between the two of them, this would be easy.

Kamakyuri grumbled in annoyance, "Frog man, Slugerous, handle the hero. He isn't the target, so feel free to kill him. I'll handle Zombieman, and you can help me carry his body when you're done!" He said, rushing at Zombieman.

Frog man nodded, jumping at Sneck with his sword. Sneck jumped back to avoid the strike, grunting in pain when he felt Slugerous' mental attack. Frog man swung his sword, but Sneck was ready for it.

"Coiling Defense!" His hand moved fast and his palm connected with the blunt end of the sword, knocking it out of the frog man's hands. "Snake Bite Bash!" He pushed forward, striking Frog man's arms with two quick powerful jabs.

Frog man jumped away and tried to grab his sword, but found that he couldn't move his arms. "W-what did you do!?" He questioned. "Funny thing about snake bites," Sneck said as he approached, "loss of feeling in the limbs is one of the first symptoms."

From man tried to back away from Sneck, but found himself against the wall. "Snake Bite Fist!" He moved his hand, and for an instant, Frog man could have sworn that his arm had been replaced with a snake before it connected with his head and everything went dark.

Sneck shook the mutant blood off of his hand and turned to Slugerous, who was already letting out a powerful psychic attack that caught Sneck off guard. He stumbled back, grunting in pain. This would be a bit more difficult.

Zombieman meanwhile was fending off Kamakyuri with just his sword. The bug was guarding his gun, likely knowing that one well placed shot from the thing would kill him. But he seemed to be getting fed up with the back and forth of the battle.

"They weren't kidding about your strength," Kamakyuri said, "I suppose I'll have no choice but to show you my special attack." Zombieman gripped his sword tighter, bracing himself for whatever kind of attack this could be.

The individual blades of the mantis' arms all began to vibrate, fast. To fast that when they hit something, they'd weaken the bonds holding the objects together to make cutting through them that much easier. To demonstrate this, he drove on of his arms into the brick wall.

Before he'd only been able to scratch and lightly damage the brickwork, but now his arm slid through the material like a hot knife through butter. Kamakyuri rushed forward, arm still cutting through the wall as he did.

Zomebieman ducked, slashing at the mantis' legs before jumping back and blocking with his sword as Kamakyuri brought down both vibrating blade arms on him. The sword held together for about two seconds before shattering, letting the mutant's blades cut into and cut off Zombieman's right arm.

He swore under his breath, taking out his last weapon, his long bearded axe. He'd had limbs chopped off so many times over the years, he'd practically had to become ambidextrous. But he doubted his axe could take more than one strike from those blades.

Sneck was still rushing at Slugerous. The psychic mutant's powers let him let out a wave of pain, then retreat while the enemy was reeling from it. Sneck grit his teeth, "You're a slippery one aren't you."

Slugerous responded with another psy-wave. Sneck was getting fed up with it. "I hate to resort to such underhanded tactics, but I don't seem to have much choice left in the matter." He said, closing his eyes. "W-what do you mean?" Slugerous questioned.

Sneck chuckled, "You know you're never supposed to look a snake in the eyes. Legends say it's bad luck, 'cause a snake can bend your mind if you've got eye contact. That's how basilisks kill you know."

Sneck opened his eyes, which had taken on snake-like forms, "Snake Eyes." He said as Slugerous couldn't avoid looking into them. The world around went dark, leaving only Slugerous and Sneck. But Sneck.. Wasn't Sneck anymore. In his place was a massive serpent bearing down on Slugerous. He wanted to move or counter attack, but he was too terrified.

It wasn't until the last instant that the illusion faded and Slugerous saw that Sneck, the real Sneck, was standing in front of him, his powerful fist about to connect to his face. The blow sent him to the ground like a bag of rocks. Fixing his tie, Sneck turned to see how Zombieman was doing.

The S class was doing a good job of avoiding and blocking, but not much about attacking back. At least, that's how it looked to the unobservant. Kamakyuri believed Zombieman to be backpedaling in a giant circle out of fear of his bladed arms.

In truth, he was leading the giant mantis away from his desert eager so he could get a distance weapon. When he was officially closer to the weapon than Kamakyuri was, he swung the axe hard at the mutant, the blade cutting into the mantis' head without quite reaching the brain and remaining stuck there as Zombieman ran for the gun.

Kamakyuri didn't even notice was Zombieman was doing, as he was busy trying to pry the axe out of his skull. After several annoying failed attempts he managed to get the axe free from his head, only for a bullet to hit the crack the axe had made and blast through the monster's brain, killing it instantly.

"Well, I guess that's that." Sneck said. "Not exactly," Zombieman said with a sigh, "If they sent these guys, then they're gonna be sending more. I don't think I can hold out any longer. This wasn't just a random attack. This was the House of Evolution making its move."

* * *

 **Quick question. Yes, I've been making up moves for characters here, a trend that's going to continue in later chapters. It'll never be anything that I think would be out of the realm of possibility for any of the characters, just special attacks based on their existing attacks and personality.**

 **But then there's Blast, class S rank 1, the man everyone assumed was a myth until he was seen in person. In a flashback actually, but still. The issue is, we've never even been given a hint as to his powers. As it stands, there are three options here.**

 **I can make Blast equivalent to Saitama, as many assume he will be in the actual manga/anime when the time comes. I could ignore him entirely and only focus on all the other heroes. Or I could make up a power set for him, essentially making him into a headcanon OC based on an existing character.**

 **All three options have their ups and downs, and I'm not sure which to actually go with. So I'm leaving that up to the reviewers. Please try to come to a consensus before we get to Borus, because otherwise I'm gonna end up just rolling dice to decide.**


	5. Chapter 5

Zombieman had gone to the association to report what had happened. They had known about the House of Evolution for quite some time, but they'd always been so benign in their actions and so quickly went dark in between actions that they'd never been able to really do anything about it. Now though, between Mosquito Girl clearing a city and Kamakyuri attacking an S class hero, the association couldn't ignore it anymore.

They called a meeting of a few of the lower S classes. Zombieman requested to be present, refusing to be left out of matters dealing with the House of Evolution. Genos, Puri-Puri Prisoner, Metal Bat, Tank Top Master, and Superalloy Black Luster were all called in, and by some stroke of miracle, had all actually arrived. Puri was likely only there because Zombieman and Genos were there, the rest only there because of the possibility of various demon and dragon level monsters all in one place for them to battle. Genos and Zombieman were perhaps the only ones there legitimately.

Even as they discussed though, there was a spy approaching, moving through the ground quickly and silent to those above the surface of the dirt. Or at least, silent to most of those above the surface. Dr. Genus had used the information he had on hand to determine which of the S class heroes would be meeting up in the City A base, and figured that if Ground Dragon could collapse the entire building, they could take out a few possible threats all at once.

But they hadn't been expecting the body guard. Guards certainly, perhaps even A class guards. But an S class? The S class heroes were so notoriously unreliable that none of the House had even suggested the possibility, so Ground Dragon hadn't known that Watch Dog Man would be there until he was pulled out of the ground by the canine themed, or assumed themed, hero pulled him out of the dirt by the scruff of his neck.

Ground Dragon wasn't sure what was more unsettling, the fact that he had been spotted at all, or how unamused, non-emotional his expression was as he looked the mole mutant in the eye. In a panic, Ground Dragon slashed at Watch Dog Man and backed up away from him, "Surrender now hero, and I'll allow you to leave this place with your life. The House of Evolution has no use for you and gets nothing from your death." He said, doing what he could to make the confidence of his words sound genuine.

Watch Dog Man said nothing at first, and his expression didn't change. He moved forward, seeming to look more natural on his fours than any other human could with or without a canine suit, "Leave the premises. You aren't meant to be here." He said calmly, coldly. "Very well S class, you've sealed your fate!" Ground Dragon shouted, diving into the ground and rushing through it.

He launched up from beneath Watch Dog Man, rapidly slashing at him from beneath. One or two of the strikes hit, but the canine moved fast and blocked the others with dodging and slashing with his own claws. Watch Dog Man landed a powerful strike that sent Ground Dragon back to the ground. The mutant drove his claws into the ground, and when Watch Dog Man landed, a small quake was triggered, the ground shaking and crumbling in a perimeter around Watch Dog Man. He tried to hurry out of the shaking ground, but quickly began to sink into the dirt.

When Watch Dog Man was sunk to his neck into the ground, Ground Dragon dove into the ground and triggered a collapse, causing the ground to press tighter around the Water Dog Man to kill him. Watch Dog Man made no sound, but struggled to escape the ground as it squeezed more and more around him. To Ground Dragon's surprise, the hero actually began to push the two sections of rock way from him.

Before he could escape, Ground Dragon rushed at Watch Dog Man, striking hard with a quick combo of slashes that hit so hard and fast that they'd both been pushed several feet into the air by the end of the combo, the final attack of it sending Watch Dog Man into the ground. "Dragon Drill!" Ground Dragon called, putting his claws together in front of him and spinning like a drill as he launched down at Watch Dog Man to finish him off.

Watch Dog Man held his hands/paws down, catching the spilling mutant drill and managing to stop the attack before it hit him. He threw Ground Dragon off, getting to his feet and rushing him, slashing and biting rapidly, taking several chunks out of him in the single combo move. Ground Dragon tried to escape underground, only to be horrified by the realization that Watch Dog Man was following him into the ground, digging only slightly slower than Ground Dragon himself.

Ground Dragon tried to get too deep in the ground for Watch Dog Man to follow without being crushed by the pressure, but no matter how deep in the earth he got, Watch Dog Man followed. Eventually Ground Dragon realized there was no room to back down, he would have to turn and fight. He could handle this, this was his terrain and it was Watch Dog Man who was at a disadvantage here...

The team of S class heroes were on their way out of the association HQ. Genos, Puri Puri Prisoner, Metal Bat, Superalloy Black Luster, and Tank Top Master, led by Zombieman, would be going to the House of Evolution with intent to bring the whole thing down. It would be Genos's first official mission, and a point of personal pride for Zombieman.

Imagine the surprise they had when they exited the building and found Watch Dog Man sitting with his tail wagging and a dead giant badger mutant at his feet as though he were presenting them with a prize he had hunted out. "I suppose the House of Evolution will be expecting us now." Zombieman said, shaking his head as he patted Watch Dog Man's.


	6. Chapter 6

The team of S class had headed out to the House of Evolution. Zomebieman knew the location of their base, but hadn't mentioned the information thus far, not wanting to stir things up anymore than they already were. Now though, with the doctor's mutants getting more restless, he didn't think he had much choice other than to finally take care of them once and for all.

With him were Genos, Puri-Puri Prisoner, Metal Bat, Superalloy Black Luster, and Tank Top Master. They were on the low end of S class, but the low end of S class was still better to bring with you than an entire army. Zomebieman was certain they could handle whatever was waiting for them inside the House of Evolution. Still, not knowing what exactly it was that they would have to deal with frustrated him.

Soon they reached the eight story stone tower that served the House of Evolution's HQ. "Don't fall for it," Zombieman said, "There's nothing up the stairs but traps and false info to throw intruders off their tracks. The lab is below ground." "Then let's get going and pound these creeps already." Metal Bat said, getting impatient. Zomebieman nodded, starting to walk forward.

Genos grabbed him and pulled him back in time to avoid the metal fist of the new enemy as it hit the ground, having jumped from one of the window. The team of S classes looked and saw that it appeared to be a gorilla, but twice the size of a normal one, and with metal and cybernetic armor covering its body. "I am Armored Gorilla, third most powerful fighter of the House of Evolution," He spoke, voice mechanical and lifeless, "I have been tasked with handling any intruders. Leave now with your lives, or step forward and be killed."

Metal Bat smiled, lifting his bat, "Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Zombieman stopped him, "You're one of our heavier hitters. We're gonna need you for the other two monsters above this guy." "I'll handle this big ape." Puri-Puri Prisoner said, stepping forward, "He'll make a excellent warm up for the later battles. You all go on ahead while I keep him distracted."

Genos was confused, both by Puri-Puri Prisoner's taking the challenge, and by his confidence. "Puri-Puri Prisoner, I can sense your level of power, as well as the monsters. He surpasses you by a wide margin." Genos said, believing he may just not be aware of it. Puri-Puri smiled at Genos, "The difference is, he's showing his full power right now, and I'm not." He winked, and stepped forward.

Armored Gorilla rushed forward, throwing a punch at the S class. Puri-Puri blocked with one arm threw an uppercut into the metal monster's jaw. As he was sent back, distracted by the fight, the other S classes ran forward into the building. Armored Gorilla turned to stop them, but was grabbed by Puri-Puri Prisoner, who jumped into the air with him and threw him down to the ground, landing with a punch to his shoulder that dented the black metal; though also hurt Puri-Puri's hand quite a bit more.

"You are strong S-class, I will grant you that," Armored Gorilla admitted, "But the difference in power between us is clear." Armored Gorilla jumped, bringing both fists down hard on Puri-Puri. He grunted as he took the hit, and forced Armored Gorilla off of him. The fight became a rough brawl of fists, both throwing punches that would kill normal people and crack through concrete, but Armored Gorilla was at an advantage with his armor taking the bulk of the damage from Puri Puri.

Seeing that his defense was more than Puri puri's strength could handle, Armored Gorilla moved more on the offense. "Bullet Punch!" He called, his fist striking Puri-Puri in the jaw and sending him flying back. He got to his feet again quickly. "That's one hell of a hook." He said, rubbing his swollen cheek, "But I suppose now I should stop playing around and let you know the truth: I've been battling with a fourth of my total strength up to now. Let's see how well you handle half power."

Puri-Puri roared with power, the muscles of his body growing visibly larger. Armored Gorilla could sense the spike in power, his strength doubling from what it had been before; as well as his speed. Puri Puri rushed forward, punching Armored Gorilla in the chest. He was thrown back against the wall of the building, but ducked to avoid the next punch, which lodged Puri Puri's fist in the wall.

Armored Gorilla hit him with another Bullet Punch, this time as an upper gut. The strike sent him into the air, but didn't seem to do nearly as much damage. Armored Gorilla switched tactics. His fingers seemed to sink into his metal hand, and began firing like machine guns. Puri Puri Prisoner jumped back to avoid the barrage of bullets, grunting at the few stray shots that hit. None seemed to actually get passed the muscle, but they still hurt like a bitch.

Armored Gorilla grabbed the ground, lifting a large chunk of rock and throwing it at Puri Puri Prisonr. After it left his hands, he held both arms out, aimed at Puri Puri again. The hands lifted at the wrists, opening and revealing holes inside which fired like cannons. Puri Puri shattered the boulder with a single punch, but couldn't reach quick enough to guard through or dodge the cannon blast, and was send staggering back by the first, and falling to the ground by the second.

Armored Gorilla leapt into the air, bringing both fists down on Puri Puri again. With his guard down this time, the damage was much greater, and a crater formed around the impact. Armored Gorilla's metal shell began to give off steam, "What's a matter, have I gotten you that hot~?" Puri Puri taunted, trying not to cough up blood. "Since it seems you were not lying about concealing your true power, I will have to eliminate you before you can reach your maximum potential. The only course of action for such a task is to send the engines running me into overdrive, increasing my strength and overall powerful threefold. This is Cyber Crush!"

Armored Gorilla began to wail on Puri Puri Prisoner, every strike widening and deepening the crater, leaving more and more blood and bruises on the S class's body. The punches came down harder and faster than Armored Gorilla had managed to do with his Bullet Punch, and it seemed using Bullet Punch in this mode would be his finishing move. "Angel Crawl!" Puri Puri Prisoner avoided the Engine Crush Bullet Punch by digging quickly through the ground, crawling out of it a few feet away from the massive impact sight.

"Do you wish now to flee?" Armored Gorilla questioned as he stepped out of the smoking crater. "Not at all," Puri Puri Prisoner said, "I just wanted to give you a chance to see my Angel Style!"


	7. Chapter 7

Armored Gorilla watched in confusion, and even fear, as Puri Puri Prisoner powered up, his muscles growing larger and larger as he reached his maximum potential. Finally he reached his ultimate, his uniform ripping and flying off of his body, leaving his stark naked and covered in muscled. "Angel Style!" He shouted as he ran forward towards the overcharging cyborg ape, "Angel Dash!"

Armored Gorilla fired from his machine gun fire, then from cannon hands. The bullets seemed to bounce off his skin, barely leaving flesh wounds. The cannon balls burst on his skin, not even slowing the S class hero's charge. Armored Gorilla threw an overcharged Bullet Punch, but Puri Puri rushed forward as though not even hit, forcing Armored Gorilla back against the wall and laying into him with a series of punches, each strike either denting his metal or causing a piece of it to fly off of his body. Armored Gorilla only managed to get him off of him with a Bullet Punch to the gut that did more damage to Armored Gorilla's fist than to Puri Puri Prisoner.

Armored Gorilla threw another Bullet Punch, Puri Puri grabbing his arm and swinging his entire body around, throwing him into the air. Puri Puri Prisoner jumped up at him, grabbing Armored Gorilla and sending him flying down at the ground. As Puri Puri Prisoner fell down towards him, Armored Gorilla could have sworn that he saw Puri Puri sprout shimmering white angel wings.

"Angel Rush!" He shouted, smashing into the cyborg ape with a powerful flurry of strikes that hit so hard it damaged the ground beneath the target whenever he struck. The combo attack lasted a solid thirty seconds, and when it ended, only the metal on Armored Gorilla's arms was still there, the rest broken off and sent in every direction. Armored Gorilla had blood leaking from his mouth and nose, and couldn't move any part of his body. Even with as little actual feeling as he had in his body, Armored Gorilla was still in intense pain.

Puri Puri Prisoner stood over the broken down monster, "No one has ever seen my Angel Rush attack and lived to tell about it," Puri Puri Prisoner said, "The only reason you're still alive now is because I held back on the last few strikes to prevent my strikes fro, rushing your skull." "W.. why would you let me live?" Armored Gorilla questioned, his mechanically voice coming out slower now. "Aside from my respect of your muscled form you mean?" Puri Puri Prisoner joked.

"It's because I need information." He continued, "Dear Genos has been looking for the dreadful cyborg that devastated his entire village years ago. You can understand why he made me promise to question you when he saw what kind of enhancements you'd been given. So you're going to tell me now, how many cyborgs has the House of Evolution created, and how much destruction have they caused?"

"I will not give you any information." Armored Gorilla said sternly, "You may kill me if you wish, but I will always remain loyal to the House of Evolution and Doctor Genus, even in death." "Is that so?" Puri Puri Prisoner questioned. "Affirmative. You may have defeated me, but your comrades will not stand any chance against the other mutants controlled by the House of Evolution. You will learn nothing from me." Armored Gorilla said.

"Well, in that case, I suppose I'll have to take you back to the association for questioning," Puri Puri Prisoner said, "But I can't very well carry you like you are. In your state, you'd be dead long before we arrived. I'll have to give you a little medicine." The S class hero went back to the tattered remains of his uniform, taking from them what looked like some kind of syringe, though where it was meant to be inserted was up for debate, "You'll need a few of my Angel Shots before we go."

Recoiling in horror at the sight of the Angel Shots and the implication of their use, Armored Gorilla said, "I-I give up! I'll tell you whatever you want to know!" Puri Puri Prisoner seemed confused, "What happened to your robotic voice? You sound normal now." "I-I don't actually have to talk like that, I only do it to sound cool while I'm fighting." He admitted.

Puri Puri Prisoner chuckled at this. The Angel Shots really were just normal medicine. One injection into the arm and they would give a temporary healing factor to anyone to help them last a little longer. He never corrected anyone when they assumed he used them for other purposes, as it helped for intimidation, though he was sometimes a little offended by how quickly they jumped to such a conclusion. "Alright, information, now."

"The House of Evolution does have a few cybernetically enhanced mutant, but I am the only combat cyborg, and I've never been tasked with devastating an entire village before." Armored Gorilla said. Puri Puri Prisoner frowned at this, "It seemed dear Genos will have to wait a little longer for his search to end. Just as well I suppose. I'm not altogether sure he was ready for his quest to end."

Meanwhile, inside the House of Evolution, the remaining S classes were breezing passed the hidden traps and hazards easily thanks to Genos's scanning the area and identifying every single one of them. Another actually threat only appeared when they reached the staircase that would take them down into the laboratory. Standing in their way was a nearly ten foot tall lion man, shackles on his wrists and clad in a light leather armor.

"I am the Beast King, second most powerful fighter of the House of Evolution. You shall not make it passed this point alive!" "We don't have time for this!" Zombieman said in frustration. "Then get going. Take Tank Top and Blackluster down there and finish whoever's running this join, me and robo blonde will handle this pissant." Metal Bat said, "It'll be a piece of cake."

Zombieman nodded, running forward with Tank Top Master and Superalloy Blackluster. The Beast King rushed at them to stop them getting passed, but Genos distracted him with lightning eye, blinding him long enough for the other S classes to get down into the laboratory. The Beast King growled, "Doesn't matter, if they're down there, they'll get a fate worse than even I could give. Really, you two are lucky that you'll die by my claws instead!"


	8. Chapter 8

Genos and Metal Bat jumped away as the Beast King charged forward, swinging his claws towards them. The strike hit the floor, throwing up a spray of concrete shards. Metal Bat rushed forward to attack and Genos used his Booster Attack to rush forward, leg out for a kick. The Beast King saw and countered Genos, grabbing his leg and sending him flying into the wall. He didn't have any counters for Metal Bat as well though, and the other S class took advantage of his distraction, swinging his bat into the creature's gut and sending him flying back across the hall.

The Beast King looked as though her were struggling not to double over from the strike. Metal Bat smirked, "Not bad cat man, not many people can handle a swing from my bat without losing a few body parts. You can finish this Blondie, I'm going to help the others." Genos didn't care for Metal Bat's attitude at all, but bringing this up seemed to him to be on the very bottom of the priority list.

The cyborg ran forward, letting out a fire ball to engulfing the Beast King in flames before jumping into the fire and attacking with Machine Gun Blow. Metal Bat chuckled as he saw this. The attacks seemed sloppy to him, but he supposed they got the job done. This was a sentiment he had to go back on seconds later. Before Metal Bat could go down the hatch to assist the other heroes, Genos was thrown out of the inferno he had created with a massive gash at his side.

The Beast King staggered out of the fire, fur burnt across his body. He growled angrily, "Now you've gone and pissed me off!" He roared, the shackles he was wearing suddenly shattering off of his body as his muscles grew in size, his fangs and claws growing bigger. "Woah." Metal Bat realized that the rookie might not have such an easy time with the monster. With a possible increase in threat level, the Beast King had now become worth Metal Bat's time.

He started walking back towards his confidently, not shaken at first when the creature slashed at the air, and the attack seemed to carry forward. Metal Bat swung at the attack, and was shocked when it blasted him back. It didn't cut through his bat, he wasn't sure there was anything on the planet that could; save for perhaps Pig God's teeth, but the attack had left a small scratch on the metal. This small scratch was testament to the power of the attack the Beast King had nearly hit him directly with.

Metal Bat had no doubt that a single full power strike with his bat would paint the room with the monster's guts, but actually getting close enough just became an extreme difficulty if every single claw slash from the lion man meant the possibility of getting cut into lunch meat. Genos did not share Metal Bat's hesitation despite being able to see the creature's level of power, and rushed forward with Rocket Kick.

Genos only survived because Metal Bat moved fast, pulling him out of the way of another slash that brought down the hallway, which at leash gave them more room to work with. "Those strikes are lethal, and I doubt any of your basic attacks are gonna cut it when he's in this form." "I believe I would have been able to attack him before he could have hit me," Genos said, "I was watching it happen kid, you'd be scrap metal right now if it weren't for me." Metal Bat said in annoyance.

"You're both gonna be my scraps soon!" The Beast King roared, slashing three more times, Genos grabbed Metal Bat and Booster rushed away to avoid the slashes. He was able to avoid the first two thanks to positioning, but the third hit below the knee, taking a chunk of his leg off as the walls around them began to break down from the force of the attack. The damage nearly caused him to crash, Metal Bat preventing it by landing on his feet and pulling Genos back.

"It seems neither of us can fully take down such a creature by ourselves." Genos said. "Yeah, looks that way." Metal Bat admittedly begrudgingly. "I will attempt to slow him down, then a combination attack between the two of us may be able to win the day." Genos said, aiming his hand at Beast King, "Incinerate." He fired, filling the entire room before them in fire.

"Lion Slash, Meteor Shower!" The Beast King roared from within the flames. "Ah hell, we should probably move!" Metal Bat said, hefting Genos up and bolting for the exit as a barrage of lion slashes fired off in every direction, carving through the stone and metal of the House of Evolution building. Rumble fell all around them, throwing up clouds of dust. They couldn't see the Beast King, but he couldn't see them either.

But Genos could still track him, and told Metal Bat his idea for a combination attack. "You sure this will work?" Metal Bat asked. "It'll work more than what we're currently doing," Genos said, "And I suggest we attempt it before the dust settles." Metal Bat nodded, "Alright, let's do this." He said, letting Genos aim him through the smoke and getting into a batting position.

Genos used his boosters to launch himself up slightly, Metal Bat swinging hard. Genos kicked off of his bat with his good leg, firing his boosters again as he soared through the air faster than he ever could have with the rockets alone. His rocket kick crashed hard into the Beast King's gut, knocking him back several feet. Genos raised his hand, firing Incinerate point blank, consuming the Beast King in fire; more to weaken his senses than anything.

"Meteor Shower!" The Beast King called again. "Dragon Thrashing!" Metal Bat countered Beast King's special attack with his own, his back striking Beast King's arms just as fast as they moved, preventing any of the slashes from actually happening. The Beast King was so focused on trying to slash faster that he didn't notice Genos until he got a Rocket Punch uppercut, sending him into the air.

Metal Bat pushed forward again, swinging full force at the Beast King. The strike connected, sending a spray of blood, guts, and shattered bones across the barely standing building. "Not bad rookie, not bad." Metal Bat said, "Let's see about helping the others now. I doubt they can handle whatever the number one heavy hitter is alone." Genos nodded, going for the hatch.


	9. Chapter 9

Zombieman lead Tank Top Master and Superalloy Black Luster into the halls below the building. He looked around nervously at the walls of the place, remembering them bitterly. He made a turn and they entered a massive brightly lit white room. "What is this place?" Black Luster asked, looking around. "This is the training room." Zombieman said, "It's where the House of Evolution brings its new mutants to test out how strong they are by having them fight each other. It's basically a giant gladiator arena."

"That's right," Doctor Genus said as he walked through the door with a smile, "How nice of you to remember. I'd have thought you would have preferred not to remember this particular room all things considered. You never did have much luck in an actual fight. Then again, none of the others ever had any luck killing you, so I guess it balances out." He chuckled.

Glaring, Zombieman drew his pistol, aiming it at Genus's head. Genus smirked, "Now, now, would a hero really go killing a man who isn't even fighting back?" "You sent your monsters to attack me." Zombieman said, "If that isn't antagonizing, what would you call it?" "I only sent them to invite you over. What they did after that isn't my fault. You now how mutants can be. You're all so rebellious." Genus said with a shrug.

"Enough chit chat," Tank Top Master said, "You can come with us peacefully, or come with us in pieces, but make up your mind before I lose my patience." Genus rolled his eyes, "So you came down here with a bunch of brutes I take it. Can't say I'm surprised. Your chances by yourself are slim to none, not that they'll stand much change against Carnage Kabuto."

"Carnage what now?" Black Luster questioned. Zombieman's eyes widened at the name, "No, no you wouldn't dare. He'd kill you to!" "Not if I made a deal with him," Genus said, stepping back and letting his star fighter, the most powerful being in the House of Evolution, Carnage Kabuto, come through the door. He was massive, standing taller than all of the S class heroes. He was humanoid, but bug-like in nature, with a brown beetle shell covering his entire body. His wrists had pointed spikes jutting from them, and his head was horned. His face seemed completely humanoid, but there was nothing behind his eyes but madness and aggression.

"Remember our arrangement Kabuto?" Genus asked. He nodded, "I destroy these intruders, and you set me free to do whatever I want!" He exclaimed with a wild laugh. Zombieman gasped, "No, you can't! Genus have you lost your mind? If you let him loose he'll destroy everything in his path!" "And once I have you back in my laboratory," Genus said, turning around to leave, "I can re-build everything I need to."

Genus left the room, and Zombieman ran after him. He knew he would be able to survive a strike from Carnage Kabuto, and braced himself for the impact. To his surprise though, Carnage Kabuto just smirked and watched him go. 'Must be a part of the deal,' Zombieman realized, 'Genus needs me alive and in one piece to use my powers for his work.'

Zombieman wasn't sure the other two could defeat Carnage Kabuto, but he hoped they could at least hold out and stall until he had dealt with Genus. The door closed behind Zombieman automatically, as did the entrance the heroes had come through. The two S classes were now trapped in the room with Carnage Kabuto. "So, you're the strongest this place has to offer?" Tank Top Master questioned. "Damn straight." Kabuto answered. "Then let's see what kind of standards this house lives by." Tank Top Master said, rushing forward with Tank Top Charge.

Carnage Kabuto held his ground, grinning as he reeled back, throwing a punch into the charging S class. The force of Tank Top Master's charge was cancelled out completely as he was sent flying back, crashing into the wall. Black Luster's jaw dropped, "He.. he countered Tank Top Master's charge like it was nothing.." He said to himself, shocked by the sight as Tank Top Master got back to his feet, gasping to get some air back in his lungs. Looking up, he pointed and shouted, "Look out!"

Black Luster reacted just barely in time to avoid the punch that Carnage Kabuto was delivering fro above. The ground below was cracked, chunks of the white floor sent up in a spray. Black Luster landed on his feet, reeling back, "Superalloy Butterfly!" He shouted, striking the ground hard. The force of the strike send a shockwave at Carnage Kabuto from one direction as Tank Top Master attacked from behind, his fist glowing with the energy he was focusing into it as it collided with the creature's armored back.

Carnage Kabuto chuckled, "I'm impressed," He said, grabbing Tank Top Master by the arm and throwing him into the air, "I almost felt that!" Tank Top Master crashed hard into the ceiling. As he fell, Carnage Kabuto got into position to punch him before he landed. In such a prone state, Black Luster wasn't sure Tank Top Master could survive an attack like that, and rushed forward.

He jumped, striking Carnage Kabuto's arm with Superalloy Bazooka. The strike didn't seem to do any damage, but it did knock his arm out of the way, making his punch miss Tank Top Master, who instead smashed into the ground. Not exactly pleasant, but something he could and indeed did shake off easily. Seeing the monster directly in front of them, and seconds away from bringing a powerful strike down on Superalloy Black Luster, Tank Top Master focused his strength into another punch, this one an uppercut.

It was hard to tell if it actually hurt Carnage Kabuto, but it sent him back a few feet and seemed to piss him off, which was more than anything else they'd done so far. "Alright, you want to really throw down? Let's go!" He rushed forward with more speed than either of them back been expecting. It was all either of them could do to guard through as he delivered a massive power punch to both of them.

They were thrown back into the wall, embedded in the stonework. Carnage Kabuto laughed, "I can't believe they're letting such weaklings become S class heroes. If this is the best they could send, I'm gonna have more fun than I thought when I get out there and start killing!" Carnage Kabuto was about to rush forward for another attack, but cut off by a blast of fire from the entrance.

Looking over, he found that it had been pried open, evidently by the blonde cyborg standing in the doorway. He smirked, rushing over to take care of the weakling quickly. Rather than go for an almost certainly useless attack, Genos ducked, letting Metal Bat swing with a battle cry of, "Batter up!" he impact sent Carnage Kabuto flying back several feet.

"What, none of you man enough to face me one on one?" He shouted angrily when he got to his feet. "I hardly think defending such wonderful men makes us unmanly," Puri Puri Prisoner called as he entered the room, jumping into the air, "I cannot let you harm these men anymore!" He shouted, launching into his Angel Rush, wailing on Carnage Kabuto. As unsightly as the attack was, Genos found it interesting to scan, as while it lasted, Puri Puri's power spiked higher than everyone else in the room, even higher than Carnage Kabuto. If Puri Puri could actually sustain the power for more than a minute tops, he would surely be in the top ten of S class.

Puri Puri Prisoner panted as he Angel Rush finished and he stepped back to watch the smoke clear. Unlike with Armored Gorilla, he hadn't held back at any point. His fists were bruised and cut up from impacted the hard shell, several chunks of which had been scattered across the floor around the now kneeling beetle monster. "Incredible, you're the first being to ever survive that attack," Puri Puri Prisoner said as he turned around, "But you're so weak now. Genos, be a dear and finish him off."

Genos aimed his hand at the monster, "Incinerate." The blast fired and engulfed Carnage Kabuto with flames. It lasted several seconds, melting the stone around the sight of the impact. "Nice shot kid." Metal Bat said, "Let's get the muscle brothers out of the wall and go catch up with Zombieman." Genos nodded, starting to walk over to held dislodge Tank Top Master and Superalloy Black Luster, but stopping and turning back to the impact of his attack, "Impossible.."

"What is it?" Metal Bat questioned, getting his answer when a large purple blur rushed out of the smoke cloud, shrieking madly as it prepared to strike. Thi battle was not over yet.


	10. Chapter 10

"You shouldn't have made me mad." Carnage Kabuto said through his teeth, which had sharpened into fangs with the change to his new form, "Now you'll have to deal with Carnage Mode!" He rushed at Genos and Metal Bat, who only avoided the attack thanks to Genos's booster jump. When Kabuto crashed into the wall, the force nearly brought the entire wall down. "He's generating some kind of energy at his core that's powering himself up even further," Genos said, scanning the mutant, "I'm not sure how, but the energy he's producing is roughly equivalent to a nuclear blast. He could keep fighting for an entire week without stopping, not even to eat or drink or sleep."

"And I'm gonna guess that every one of those attacks is even stronger now?" Metal Bat asked. Genos nodded, "I'm not sure if any of us could survive even a single direct strike from him." He landed on the far end of the room, Genos aiming his arm and charging up, firing Incinerate at Carnage Kabuto. The blast hit the beetle mutant directly, but he wasn't even moved back from his standing position, despite the heat of it being enough to melt the floor and wall around him.

"Dammit, he's tougher to?" Metal Bat questioned. "Only on the outside," Genos said, "His insides, his guts, skeleton, his vitals, they're just as vulnerable as before, perhaps even more so now that all their energy is being forced to the surface. On top of that, without his armor, he's actually less defensively guarded. His skin can't be hurt, but if we hit him with enough force."

"It's go right through and bust up his guts," Metal Bat said, lifting his bat. Genos nodded, "At full power, a swing from you could more than finish him off, but he presents the same issue as Beast King. If you get close enough to swing, he'll likely kill you before you get the chance." "Then we'll have to get more creative." Metal Bat said with a smirk, Genos nodding in agreement.

Carnage Kabuto meanwhile had set his sights on the two of them, but was interrupted by a gut punch from Puri-Puri Prisoner. The strike didn't even send him back. He grabbed the S class's arm and threw him into the ceiling. He was hit in the back but Superalloy Bazooka, but Blackluster was smacked back against the wall next to the imprint of Tank Top Master, who'd pulled himself free and rushed forward to tackle Carnage Kabuto, barely sending him back a few inches. Kabuto lifted his fist to smash Tank Top's skull in when he felt the gentle thudding of Genos's Machine Gun Blow against his back.

He turned to strike, but missed as he was blinded by a bright flash from light; Genos's Lightning Eye. Genos dropped to the floor, sending a punch into Carnage Kabuto's gut. The punch did nothing, but the lightning discharged from his fist shocked the creature's body inside. It didn't leave him stunned nearly as long as Genos had hoped. Kabuto punched down at him, Genos only surviving by managing to move out of the way so the punch hit the leg already damaged by Beast King, taking the entire thing off of him.

Genos grit his teeth, more from frustration than pain, as he felt very little actually sensations. He fired incinerate up at Carnage Kabuto, once again to very little effect. Carnage Kabuto threw a punch down at Genos, the attack defected by a swing from Metal Bat. Metal Bat tried to go for another, but had to stop to block another punch from Carnage Kabuto. Metal Bat was thrown back, Carnage Kabuto laying into him with an onslaught of powerful strikes, Metal Bat needing to use the dragon thrashing just to avoid being killed.

The signature attack, which usually killed even dragon level threats in one go, used for defensive. Metal Bat would have laughed if he weren't so pissed. Superalloy Black Luster and Tank Top Master both came to Genos's side, "Can you still fight?" Tank Top Master asked. Genos nodded, "I can, but none of my attacks are strong enough even hurt him, not in the form he's in now. But maybe.. maybe if we attack together, a coordinated series of special attacks, we can leave him open for Metal Bat to finish off."

This caused the other two S class heroes to pause. They had always fought in general for the safety of the people, but on a day to day level, they'd been fighting for their ranking, always rushing to be the one who delivered the killing blow. Anything less was considered a failure on their part. But Genos didn't seem to be thinking of hi ranking, only of defeating the enemy and saving the day. It had been awhile since any S class really thought like that.

After only a moment's hesitation, both of them nodded, as did Puri Puri Prisoner, who had now landed. "What do we do?" He asked. Genos gave the three others the positions they needed to be in. If Genos's plan worked, they could finish of this rampaging monster with no one dying. They got into position, and Genos aimed his hand at Carnage Kabuto and Metal Bat, charging it up as much as he could, drawing energy from every possible source.

Metal Bat thankfully saw Genos about to fire before he did. While they'd been on their way down the hall, they'd made small talk by swapping the names of their special moves, and Genos had even suggested one other way their special moves could work together as a combo. It seemed now would be their time to try it. Metal Bat backed up to avoid another lethal punch from the purple beetle mutant, and launched into one of his killing moves, Savage Tornado.

The force of his spinning bat created a vortex. By itself. Carnage Kabuto was already struggling to avoid being pulled in, but when Genos's Max Power Incinerate hit him from behind, he was sucked in. The fire began to merge with the tornado, becoming a flaming cyclone with Carnage Kabuto inside, taking constant damage from the fire and the force of the attack. He held the twisted as long as he could before it dissipated, and swung his bat to send Carnage Kabuto flying when it ended.

As he was no longer as full power, the single swing wasn't enough to kill, but green flood splattered on his bat. Carnage Kabuto landed hard on the other side of the arena. He got to his feet, only to be knocked off of them again by a combination move, a double lariat of Tank Top Master's focused energy punch and Black Luster's Superalloy Bazooka. No sooner had Carnage Kabuto landed on his back did Puri Puri Prisoner descend from above, striking with Angel Rush.

Rather than the normal thirty or so seconds that Puri Puri Prisoner usually held the spike in power, he held it for a full minute, laying into Carnage Kabuto with as much force as he could muster the entire time, By the time the attack ended, the ground below Carnage Kabuto had been powderized, and Genos could sense that Puri Puri had badly damaged his arms, the bones, muscles, everything. But Carnage Kabuto wasn't finished yet, and drove a fist into Puri Puri Prisoner's gut.

Now weaker than he'd been throughout the entire fight, the punch wasn't lethal, but it Puri Puri Prisoner was sent through the wall and out of the building. He'd need immediate medical attention when the battle was over with. Carnage Kabuto stood, the energy coming off of his creating steam as Metal Bat walked over, "So much for that Carnage Mode BS huh?" He said.

Carnage Kabuto turned and threw another punch, Metal Bat knocking it away before swinging at the beetle mutant's legs, knocking him to his knees. Metal Bat reeled back and swung with all his force, sending Carnage Kabuto's head flying off of his body. It was reduced to a liquid by the impact with the wall, which cracked when it hit. "Not bad if I do say so myself." He said, admiring his swing.

* * *

 **That moment when you realize that Carnage Kabuto's 'Carnage Mode' is the same thing as Boros's Meteoric Burst, just on a smaller scale.**


	11. Chapter 11

Zombieman knew it he'd be getting an earful for leaving the other S class heroes behind like that; or at least he would if they all survived long enough to talk to each other again. He didn't care, Dr. Genus needed to be stopped, and he needed to be stopped now. He felt strongly that he was the only one capable of ending what the mad man running this organization had started.

It didn't take long for Zombieman to start running into traps. The hallway was filled with them, which Zombieman discovered when a buzz saw came up out of the ground and cut into his side. He was able to move away before it did anymore damage, and the damage there was would be healed before he even got to the end of the hall, but there could still be more, and they could be worse.

He guessed correctly in this, finding several crushing, burning, cutting, and even poison traps as he continued through the hall. He made it through most of them either unharmed or with no damaged that he couldn't just walk off like a paper cut, but the more time he went without seeing or hearing from the doctor, the more on edge he became, the more anxious.

His encounter with the first Genus clone he found lasted about one a second and a half. The clone turned the corner, getting shot in the head by Zombieman's desert eagle the instant after he had fired his own gun at him. The bullet fired at Zombieman passed through his arm in a wound that meant nothing to him, while the one he'd fired splattered the Genus clone's brain across the wall behind him.

Figuring he could expect more of this now, Zombieman took out his axe as he approached the corner, listening carefully. When he heard breathing, he spun around the corner, burying his axe in the skull of the clone who'd been about to round the corner and firing his pistol at the ones behind him. Being armed with machine guns, they were still able to get a good few bullets into is body before he'd killed them, but it wasn't much. He pulled his axe free and kept going.

He felt nothing for killing the clones on mass. Each one of them was just an imprint of Dr. Genus, only alive in the sense that they moved, and less deserving of the right than the grass growing outside. Even if they weren't, if Genus actually did give his clones free will to decide, they had all decided to stay here, working on this insanity. It more justification than Zombieman needed frankly.

He wasn't sure how many clones there were, but he figured it had to be in the triple digits, as he must have killed up to the triple digits by the time he reached another arena. This one was not like the white combat arena before. This was a dull grey room, lit only barely, with chains on the floor. This must have been where Dr. Genus had kept his more dangerous and hard to control mutants.

"The place really is a mess since you've been gone." Dr. Genus called down from above. Looking up, Zombieman found him on a ledge high up in the room. Even if Zombieman had great enough accuracy to hit him from that distance, he could see the slight sheen of the glass between him and the doctor. Figured he would want a way to view his experiments that didn't evolve actually being in danger himself.

"It's over Genus. You can't kill me and you know it." He shouted up at the mad doctor, recognizing from the suit that he was speaking to the original and not a clone; he always had to make his presence known, "And not just because of my powers. You need me alive for your experiments. Can't create your 'perfect humans' otherwise." Zombieman wasn't happy to be the last step between the scientist and his goal, but it worked as a good draw card.

Dr. Genus laughed, "Is that what you think? I'm sorry to lessen you're personal self worth 66, but all I need is your genetic material. Alive or dead I can still clone you so long as there's DNA, and your body isn't exactly going to rot in the two minutes it'll take my clones to get your remains from here to the lab. Your life isn't worth anything." He said with a sickening grin.

Zombieman went slightly cold at that. He'd been banking on Genus needing him alive for experiments. If he didn't, then Zombieman might as well be out there with the others fighting the rampaging monster for all the good he was doing. Dozens of other Genus clones came out onto different ledges, most with machine guns, some with rifles, a few even had rocket launchers. They knew if they blasted Zombieman to bits, he wouldn't be able to heal himself.

Zombieman could only think of one way out of this, and even then all it did was buy him an extra minute or two if he was lucky. He figured he didn't have much choice. When the firing began, he burnt out his healing factor, completely. His body would heal itself so quickly it would look like he was taking no damage at all. He couldn't move while he was doing this, as it would break his concentration, and even perfectly still he couldn't hold it for much longer than most people held their breath. And no matter how long he used it for, when he was done, he'd have no healing factor at all for twice the time.

Zombieman almost wished he wasn't in S class. His powers had no real offensive capability. Here he was, using his ultra super holy hell final move, and all it did was let him stand still and take damage like a brick like with scowl. He supposed there weren't any other heroes who could soak up this much damage for even half the time, but even Puri-Puri Prisoner could have gotten up to Genus, broken the glass, knocked him out, and fled the building before the clones had started attacking.

Thankfully, his stalling did buy him enough time for the back up to catch up. A blast of fire form Genos's incinerator cannon took out half of the Genus clones, and the other S class heroes coming with him could more than handle the rest. "Where's the real one?" Genos asked Zombieman. He pointed to the glass, and Genos send a ball of fire that exploded on contact, breaking the glass.

Genos started to booster jump his way up, but Metal Bat stopped him, "If you ever find the cyborg that busted up your village, would you want anyone else butting it?" He questioned. Genos stopped in his tracked, and sighed, "Finish this." He told Zombieman before boosting up to take out the rest of the clones. Metal Bat grabbed Zombieman and threw him.

He supposed it was his own fault for not telling Metal Bat that his healing factor wasn't in effect. He crashed into the ceiling of the broken glass box and coughed up his own blood. Genus had already fled the room, and only Zombieman's desire to prevent him from leaving the building let him get to his feet and stagger after him, gun in one hand and his axe in the other.

He found Genus cornered at the far end of another hall. He could tell from the look on the doctor's face that he'd run out of ideas. If the other S classes were here, that meant that his strongest mutant had been defeated, and more than half of his clones were already dead. "There's no point in running." He told him. Dr. Genus took out a hand gun. His hand was shaking, but in such a tight space, he was certain he could hit him.

The first bullet missed thanks to Zombieman's reaction time, but the second and third hit him in the shoulder. Zombieman returned fire, shooting the gun out of Genus's hand, then putting the last bullet in his gun into Genus's head. As the psychotic doctor died, Zombieman slumped to the floor, counting the seconds left until his healing factor returned and the ungodly pain in his body would cease.


	12. Chapter 12

Hammerhead, a known criminal with a stolen power armor suit, was currently fleeing for his life. He had been leading his group of other men in power suits to bring down a rich man he believed to be corrupt. The group had been called the Paradisers, as they had planned to use their new strength to remake the world into their perfect paradise. Key word of that sentence: had.

He was the only one still alive. Their target had hired an assassin as his own personal body guard, and in mere seconds, the villain known as Speed O' Sound Sonic can killed every member of the Paradisers except for Hammerhead himself. Hammerhead would likely be dead as well if Sonic had not made the mistake of aiming his thrown kunai knife at his head. His only natural super power was the extreme strength and thickness of his skull, hence his name being Hammerhead. He had played dead until Sonic was looking away, and then bailed.

He believed he could obtain more power suits later of, and he believed he could gather more supporters. There were always lazy people looking for an easier way out. Most dangerously, he believed in his cause, and wasn't likely to stop unless well and truly scared out of it, or outright killed. He ran through the forest, but did not reach the city before he was confronted by three men.

"And who the hell are you?" He questioned them in annoyance. "B class hero, Tank Top Black Hole!" Said the first, flexing his muscles. "B class hero, Mountain Ape." Said the second, simply adjusting the tie of his suit, and yet being far more intimidating than Tank Top Black Hole. "A class hero, Heavy Kong." Said the third, simply glaring with his arms crossed, "We've been sent to deal with you, but considering you're only a B class villain, I'm not sure why."

Hammerhead glared in frustration, "Idiots! I may only be a B class criminal, but with this suit, I'm as strong as an S class!" He shouted, rushing forward at Mountain Ape, as he was the one in the middle of the three. Mountain Ape braced himself, grunting as Hammerhead crashed into him. He tried to push him back, but the suit really did increase his strength. Black Hole grabbed onto one of his arms, Heavy Kong the other, and between the three of them, they were able to slow him to a stop.

Mountain Ape popped his knuckles, then threw a powerful punch into Hammerhead's face. Hammerhead simply laughed, not seeming hurt in the slightest. Confused, Mountain Ape struck Hammerhead twice more in the head, Heavy Kong bringing his fist down on the back of it before Black Hole gripped it head in his hands. None of their attacks seemed to be able to harm his head, his enhanced skull soaking up the damage. As his head was the only unarmed part of his body, this presented a bit of a problem.

Hammerhead swung his arms wildly to throw the heroes off of him, now targeting Black Hole, the weakest of the three. "We need to break through the armor," Heavy Kong said, "If we can get it off of his body, then we can attack his body directly." Mountain Ape nodded, rolling up his sleeves and preparing to use his special attack as Heavy Kong rushed forward.

Black Hole was just barley dodging Hammerhead's punches. He didn't try to counter, knowing that each punch hitting him meant death. He waited for Hammerhead to punch high, ducking low and wrapping his arms around his cut, lifting him into the air and slamming him down on his head. This again did no damage, but did disorient him, letting Heavy Kong Land and begin wailing on the B class villain. Small, unnoticeable cracks began to form across the suit as Heavy Kong laid into it, trying to do as much damage as possible before Hammerhead got his barrings.

Hammerhead threw a punch, Heavy Kong only surviving due to a combination of his A class strength and his guarding with his forearm bracers. He was still send flying black into a tree, which splintered apart from the force of the throw and fell. Hammerhead turned to Black Hole, raising his arm to kill the hero, only to be forced back to the ground by the force of Mountain Ape's punch from above.

His suit was torn in several places from the increase in muscle mass brought on by his special attack, Wild Switch. The origin of the attack was unknown, but while in this form, his body obtained strength rivalling or even surpassing Heavy Kong. Mountain Ape slammed his fists into the metal of the suit, the cracks that formed now visible to the human eye and encouraging him to keep going.

Hammerhead still felt no pain, but knew he soon would if he didn't do something. The fire pattern on his suit, assumed by the heroes to just be a painted on symbol to show he had been the leader, now glowed brightly, the power suit going into maximum power mode. He punched Mountain Ape off of him. Even in Wild Switch mode, the attack still knocked him out cold, stopping just short of killing him.

He stood up, turning to a now terrified Tank Top Black Hole, "Now you three have really pissed me off! And just for that, you're gonna get my special Spin Attack!" He shouted, his arms beginning to swing wildly back at forth, the ground below him shattering from the sheer power coming from the movement. Black Hole closed his eyes, certain he was about to die, only for the attack to stop and them both to turn when they heard someone say, "Well, I wasn't expecting to find this on my walk home from training."

Black Hole and Hammerhead both stared in shock at the sight of King, the S class, the strongest man on the planet, walking towards them. "B class, get the other two and get going, I'll take it from here." King said, his voice completely monotone. Black Hole nodded, running to the other two, hefting them over his shoulders, and bolting off in fear away from the battle.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" Hammerhead shouted. "And why should you be? You said those suits were strong as an S class didn't you? If you really believe that, you shouldn't be scared," King said, "Why don't we test it? It's been so long since I've had a chance to use my ultimate attack. I was asked to stopped using it after its last target couldn't be buried. Nothing was left of them but mist."

Hammerhead's entire body shook in fear at the thought of facing King's legendary Ultimate Hellfire Wavemotion Cannon. No one still alive today had seen it, and Hammerhead sincerely doubted his odds of being the first. Hoping he could bluff his way through and trick King into backing down, he began to enter his Spin Attack again, beginning to step forward towards King.

He stopped when he heard the King Engine, the powerful heart that beating so loud with blood lust that he could hear it from several feet away. It was said to be the last sound many ever heard. King shifted into a stance, Hammerhead figuring it to be the stance of his final move. He was too afraid to die, he didn't want to face it. He stopped his attack, even exiting his battle suit and dropping to his knees, "P-please, don't do it! I'll do anything!" He pleaded.

King put on a disappointed face, "Alright. Turn yourself and that suit into the association, and I'll allow you live." He said, turning away, "And if you try anything, I'll know." He said, walking off. When Hammerhead was out of sight, King dropped to his knees, sighing in relief. He'd only been out here on his way back from buying a new video game. The stance he'd been taking was his about to turn and bail. He still couldn't believe how afraid people were of him. He'd never fought anyone, and yet the whole world believed him to be an incredible strength. He supposed if came in handy now and then.


	13. Chapter 13

Speed O' Sound Sonic was looking for his target. Hammerhead had gotten away from him, and this he couldn't accept. He didn't care to leave any of his targets alive, even when they posed no threat to him or his employer whatsoever. It was a matter of pride with him, and the fact that it had been his own distraction that had allowed Hammerhead the opportunity to slip away was what really made it impossible for him to let go this time. He would find the leader of the Paradisers, and he would keep that overly thick skull as a trophy.

But he did not find Hammerhead. Instead, he found a man in a suit of armor with a sword at his side. "Who the hell are you?" He questioned. "Iaian, A class hero." He said, "Your presence was reported in by another hero, and I was dispatched to take care of it." He explained. Sonic smirked, "One of your C classes see me and go running home to mommy?" He taunted.

"No, King saw you in fact. He didn't think you worth his effort." Iaian said, smirking at the sudden shock and fear on Sonic's face. 'King saw me?' He thought to himself, realizing how close he may have been to complete and utter annihilation. He could move fast, but he hadn't seen King there. If King had attacked before he'd noticed him.. the thought send a wave of unease through the assassin.

Unfortunately for Iaian, the belief that his life was only still his because of the bored whim of some hero had Sonic angry enough to want to take it out on the nearest living creature he could find in order to make himself feel more confident in his abilities; which in this case happened to be Iaian. Iaian already had his hand on the handle of his sword, and his eyes widened in shock when Sonic moved so fast he practically vanished into thin air.

Had Sonic attacked with his hand or with a kick, Iaian might have been killed instantly. Instead, he'd gone for a decapitation with his sword, and the glint of sunlight was enough for Iaian to register what was happening. His sword flew from its sheath, countering Speed O' Sound Sonic's slash, as well as every flash that followed it. In fact, one of Iaian's strikes even managed to nick Sonic's side, making him back pedal to avoid another strike.

Sonic's worry grew now. His speed was his greatest power, and he prided it above all else, and here this hero had not only matched him point for point, but had even managed to land an attack. A minor one perhaps, a landed attack nonetheless. 'This can't be, not even the S classes can match my speed!' He thought bitterly, his pride urging him to try again, but his fear of death countering it.

The fact was, the speed had come from Iaian's ultimate attack, Iai of Certain Kill. He'd never had to make it his opening attack before, and very rarely had he ever seen an enemy still standing when it was over. He could by no means reach such speeds normally, but the attack provided a temporary boost that left him painful sore when it was done. He could still fight, but he had no faith in his ability to finish this battle against one so fast.

"So the association does have someone worth the time to kill." Sonic said, reaching into his supply belt, "Good to know." He jumped into the air, letting out a barrage of shurikens. "Hell of Carnage!" He called as the shurikens went flying. These he was able to counter without his special attack, but only a small portion of the projectiles were actually aimed directly at him.

The majority had been aimed at the rocks, trees, and ground around him, all exploding on impact and sending out a shower of debris that rained over the knight like hero. Sonic took his opportunity and ran at Iaian, "Wind Blade Kick!" He shouted as his leg traveled down at Iaian with more force than a mini-gun bullet, cutting through the armor like a knife through butter.

Iaian backed up, slashing at Sonic. His strike hit nothing as Sonic vanished with his speed, appearing a few feet away. As much pain as Iaian was in from the wound in his shoulder and rips, he showed no sign of damage on his face or in his voice, "I should have expected such a cheap trick from such a pathetic cut through assassin. I suspect you'll attempt to stab me in the back next?" He questioned mockingly.

Sonic's face was contorted by anger, both from the insult Iaian spoke, and from the insult created by Iaian's standing there, seemingly unharmed by Sonic's attack. "If you want to fight me head on," Sonic said, his stance changing and becoming low to the ground, "then I'll kill you head on. Full Frontal Attack!" He shouted, taking off at Iaian at full speed.

Iaian couldn't see Sonic for the life of him, and it was pure chance that his Certain Kill attack, which now threatened to break his arm, blocked the ninja's blade. Sonic darted around the area, bouncing off of trees and rocks to spring himself with incredible speed at Iaian, who's extremely fast flailing of blades kept blocking his strikes. Iaian strained himself to keep the attack going, not stopping until he could see Sonic standing a little bit in front of him again.

"You can still surrender and not have to be killed." Iaian said, keeping up a strong appearance despite the screaming of his muscles. In truth, he wasn't sure he could even move his arm anymore, let alone fight. And to his surprise, and nervous fright, Sonic didn't seem the least bit worried anymore. No, he threw back his head and laughed heartily at Iaian's words.

"And to think I was nervous for even a moment!" He laughed, "Forgive me, but I thought for a moment that you were actually matching my speed." He said, Iaian's eyes widening at the knowledge that he'd been found out. But how? "If you're wondering," Sonic said, "Your movement were what gave you away. If you were matching my movements, you would have been still whenever I backpedaled, but no matter where I was, you swung that cheap sword of yours around, no idea where I was, no way of aiming your strike. Add to that the fact that both times you countered me, you remained perfectly still, ignoring every chance for a follow up attack, and I don't think you could even match half my speed; if you can even move at all after wearing out a super move like that."

Iaian mentally swore, but his expression didn't change, "If this is your belief, then why not put it to the test?" "Not worth my time frankly." Sonic said, walking towards Iaian slowly, mockingly, planning to kill him in one, slow, easily countered strike that he knew the hero would fail to block or avoid. He raised his sword, Iaian lowering his head as thought accepting defeat..

And then Speed O' Sound Sonic was pinned to the nearby rock formation by a blade. He stared in utter shock and confusion at the thirty foot blade. It had shot from nowhere, punching through his rids and nailing him to the stone. The blade reeled itself out of him with an unsettling sound of scraping against bone, returning to the normal size of a rapier as the hero, a mustachioed man in a suit, walked forward.

"Excellent shot Spring Mustache." Iaian said, the other A class hero nodding. "You did all the real work, I just happened to be lined up properly before he could strike. It's lucky he was too unobservant to notice me winding up my Tomboy Thrust all this time. If he'd seen me, our plan would have fallen apart instantly." He chuckled so smugly that Sonic wished the attack had killed him.

The two heroes went over to retrieve the incapacitated villain, the change so subtle that they didn't notice they were grabbing an afterimage until their hand passed through it and it vanished, the real Sonic having taken off at top speed while they'd been explaining what happened. Intensely as his pride demanded he stay and make the heroes pay, he knew if he tried to fight in this condition he'd likely be killed. He couldn't allow that. He'd make the association pay, eventually.

* * *

 **Can anyone, anyone at all tell me why Spring Mustache's special attack is called the Tomboy Thrust? Is it a joke I'm not getting? If so, what and how? I haven't been able to find any information on the reason for such a random and odd name for a final attack, and it's been driving me crazy since I first saw it used.**


	14. Chapter 14

Speed O' Sound Sonic had been kicking himself for his failure against the heroes. He'd let himself be caught of guard, which had never happened before in his entire career as an assassin. If Spring Mustachio had been even a bit less keen on taking him in alive like a good little hero, Sonic would be dead right this very moment, and that was more than Sonic was willing to accept without fighting back.

He had to lay low for awhile, healing and training until he was not only back to top condition, but was even better, and more importantly faster, than he had been when he had been hit by that A class's special attack. With his skills honed, and his weaponry sharpened, Sonic set to planning when and where he would take his revenge. Obviously he would be targeting the association HQ, but when would both of his targets be there..

Of course, evaluation day! Iaian and Spring Mustachio would both be present to show the association their skills in an attempt to earn a higher ranking. Sonic would be there waiting for them, and neither of them would leave the facility alive. As an extra bit of bile against the association, he supposed it couldn't hurt to break a few random villains and monsters free as well. Yes, it was going to be glorious.

Sonic made his way to city A, waiting for the right moment. He got there just as Spring Mustachio and Iaian were entering the building. He rushed in passed them before the door shut behind them, too fast for either of them to notice. He could have killed them right then and there, but doing so would have cut his time down critically and raised more alarm than he was comfortable with until he was on his way out.

He ran through the facility, focusing on sustaining his speed so he would not be picked up on camera, and on scouting out the area in search of the holding cells for the criminals and the few monsters they'd decided to capture alive for study. He found them quickly, then made his way to the judging room. It would be a quick, clean kill of both of them, then down to the cell room to cut all the locks, and then out of the building before anyone knew what was happening. He'd be a mile before the heroes' heads even hit the ground.

Or that had been the plan anyway. He knew that he was going to have great difficulty carrying any of it out the moment a foot caught his leg and sent him flying into a nearby wall. At the speed his was moving, there was no way he'd just accidentally lost track of where his feet where. If he had, the person's foot would have been cut off and he wouldn't have even noticed until he'd felt their blood on his ankle. No, this had been deliberate. Someone had seen and tripped him up.

Turning around, Sonic saw a man-or he assumed it was male, though the alternative wouldn't have been shocking-dressed in a white cloak, with platinum hair and an emotionless expression on his face. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" He questioned, his voice confirming his gender. Sonic grit his teeth, "None of your concern hero. I'm here on business, just walk away, and there won't be any trouble."

Normally he wouldn't be able to let go of someone being able to see him when he was moving that fast, but he held greater anger for the heroes who'd managed to stick him like a pig, and didn't want to waste any time if he didn't have to. The hero's expression didn't change as he said, "I'm afraid that isn't how this works. You're clearly not meant to be here, and if you were moving that fast, it means you've got powers. I don't expect a hero was sneaking into the association, so," He moved his cape aside, revealing a sheathed sword at his side, "What are we going to do now?"

"We aren't going to do anything," Sonic said, vanishing from view as he ran at top speed, appearing behind the hero with his sword already drawn, "You're going to die!" He brought down the sword in a powerful slash that would have been lethal, had the hero's sword not risen to block it. Sonic bolted back to the far wall, a look of shock on his eyes. He hadn't even seen the man move, and now his sword was fully drawn. It was a single movement as well, eliminating the possibility that it was just a special ability like Iaian had used.

"Who.. who are you?" Sonic questioned angrily, gripping his sword tighter. "S class rank thirteen, Flashy Flash." He said calmly. Sonic had heard of King by reputation, and anyone who'd ever been in prison in the last three years knew who Puri-Puri Prisoner was, but Sonic didn't know the actual names or faces of any of the S classes, save perhaps for Tornado, who he'd once seen push back a storm with nothing but her mind. He was perfectly fine never going up against anyone in the top ten of the S class heroes, but he refused to accept that he had been outpaced by rank thirteen.

'Luck,' he told himself irrationally, 'pure luck, nothing else.' Sonic sheathed his sword, reaching into his pockets and letting out a storm of smoke shurikens. Flashy avoided them all, but the smoke they let out filled the hall. Sonic took out his sword again, charging forward with his Full Frontal Attack. He knew no one could keep up with him at this speed. The only attack faster was his Ten Shadow Burial.

He was proven wrong when at no point did his sword make contact with anything, forcing him to grind his heels into the floor to avoid crashing right back into the wall. As the smoke cleared, he saw that Flashy-Flash was now on the other end of the hallway, unharmed and unfazed. He practically growled in frustration, reaching for his exploding shurikens to use Hail of Carnage, but not finding them.

"Looking for these?" Flashy asked, holding out his hands, showing that he was holding all of the exploding shurikens, "I took them off of why as you ran through the smoke. I wondered if you'd notice." He said, showing he'd also taken the regular shurikens and the kunais. Sonic had nothing but his sword and his own two feet. He gulped now, creeping dread beginning to fill him as he realized that this was different than before. He wasn't fighting an A class with a temporary ability, this was an S class, with real speed.

"How are you-" Sonic's words were cut off by the Flashy Fist, one of Flashy Flash's attacks. In what seemed to Sonic like an instant, Flashy went from one end of the hall to the other, launching into a barrage of punches that hit Sonic's face and body too quickly for him to counter or dodge. The combo attack ended with a powerful backhand that sent him to the floor.

Flashy drew his sword again, holding it aloft in warning, "Stay down, it'll be better for your health." "Quiet!" He hissed, again vanishing and appearing at the wall above Flashy, jumping down and attempting to strike his shoulder with his Wind Blade Kick. There was a momentary look of surprise on Flashy's face, which Sonic has assumed meant Sonic had outpaced him; until Flashy responded by grabbing his leg and throwing him across the hall.

Flashy zoomed at Sonic with his famous Flashy Slash, which was normally his go-to finishing move, a lethally quick slash to the head that had never been dodged. And it still wasn't dodged, but it didn't kill Sonic. Flashy pulled the strike at the last moment, the tip of the blade just barely breaking the skin of the assassin's forehead. Instead, Flashy struck Sonic with own variant of the Wind Blade Kick, knocking him unconscious instantly. It had been seeing that someone else had mastered the move that had caused his surprise.

* * *

Sonic came to in chains. His arms were held behind his back by a mechanical lock, his legs bound to the floor, and his body to a chair. He'd been taken to a featureless grey room, likely one more high security, as they'd no doubt recognized the threat level of the villain once Flashy Flash brought him in for identification. Just before Sonic would have launched into a barrage of frustrated curses at no one, or perhaps everyone, in particular, he realized he wasn't alone in the room.

Flashy Flash was standing against the wall, likely having been waiting for Sonic to wake up. "You're fast." He said plainly. "Evidently not fast enough." Sonic said bitterly, "So much for being the fastest human in the world." "Is that what you thought you were?" Flashy couldn't help but grin in amusement, only adding to Sonic's dislike of this entire situation.

"Is that why you're here? To mock me and congratulate yourself on your victory?" Sonic questioned. Flashy Flash shook his head, "No, I'm here because, easily as you went down, that was still the closest anyone's gotten to landing a strike on me in quite a long time. I'm impressed." "Please, impressed with what? That was a mess." Sonic said, unable to see anything positive in a failed attempt.

"By your speed mostly, though your tactics and combat skills aren't to be overlooked either," Flashy Flash said, "If you took the heroes exams, you'd likely make A class instantly, and be S class in just a few weeks, if that long." "Maybe so, what of it?" Sonic questioned, "Are you actually here to try and talk me into being a hero? Do you honestly believe I care about who lives or dies in this world?"

"Based on what I read in your file, I'm quite certain you don't," Flashy Flash said, "But I'm also certain from how you act and speak that you do care about your speed, quite passionately in fact. And if you were to join the association, well, I could train you to become as fast, if not faster than myself. Or you could stay here and get shipped off to prison. I'm sure Puri-Puri will love you."

Sonic glared at Flashy Flash, both already knowing what the eventual outcome would be.

* * *

 **So yes this strays a bit from the basic concept of 'monsters/villains Saitama fought fighting other heroes', but I got the idea and thought it was interesting.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I know I'm a little late to the punch with this one, but I honestly forgot that these enemies even counted as actual threats, and given the circumstances of their involvement in the show, I don't think that's a massive mistake to make.**

* * *

Five monsters had crawled out of the ground and begun attacking the city. Because of the sudden nature of their attack, the no one was prepared for it, and they managed to do a lot of damage right off the bat, destroying three buildings with strategic attacks.

"Yes," The Subterranean King exclaimed in delight as another human building fell, "Go forth my children, and claim what is rightfully ours!" The king stood about thirteen feet tall. He was rather thin, unsettlingly so, and armed with four swords that glowed red with heat as they cut through stone and metal with ease.

The four Subterraneans he was commanding were smaller and unarmed, attacking by simply throwing themselves into structure and letting their combined strength take damage whatever they were hitting.

It wasn't long though before heroes began arriving. A sleek black car pulled up in front of the area being currently attacked by the Subterraneans. The other humans had fled from the area, making it safe for the heroes to fight without putting anyone in danger.

The five members of the Blizzard group stepped out of the car and faced down the enemy. The monsters were admittedly goofy looking, but Fubuki, leader of the group, warned the others not to let their appearance fool them. The damage they'd done already spoke for itself.

"Humans come to stop us?" One questioned with a snicker. "Such insolence. Show them the strength of the beast from below!" The king shouted, holding his swords up as the four Subterraneans rushed forward at the group of suited B class heroes.

They separated to fight quickly, Eyelashes drawing his eye curlingers and rushing at the closest Subterranean as Lily took out her staff and followed after, Mountain Ape and Piko doing to same as Fubuki levitated herself over the four, putting her focus on the King.

Eyelashes nimbly dodged the powerful strikes of the monster. None of them would be too devastating to an A class, but they would likely incapacitate the B class hero were they to hit him directly.

After seeing that his curlers seemed to have no effect on the skin of the Subterranean, Eyelashes jumped back, activating his ability to change the form of his weapon. "Retina Awl." He said as the curlers took on the form of sharp claws attached to his hand.

The monster was surprised by the sudden change in the shape of the weapon, and Eyelashes was able to get in close, raking the claws across the creature's body, drawing blood from the deep cuts. He sidesteps the furious punch that was thrown at him and jammed the claws into the creature's eyes, blinding him.

Lily meanwhile was using her staff to trip and re-direct the Subterranea she was facing, none of his attacks hitting her. Even the hardest strike from her claff would do little more than brusie the monster though, so she fell back with the strategy of wearing the creature out and taking advantage when he was unfocused.

Doing so required her to be even more agile than the others had to be, but she managed to avoid the swings and strike at his arms and legs, causing more pain and frustration, and as a result, more opportunities to hit him as his attacks became more frenzied and unfocused. He began panting, then wheezing as Lily never visibly wavered.

Piko and Mountain Ape's fights had both developed into pure slug fests, the heroes avoiding the strikes of the Subterraneans and wailing on them as hard as they could. Mountain Ape was able to survive a strike by entering his Wild Switch mode.

When he did, the fight turned rather one-sidedly against the monster, who was quickly pounded into the dirt alongside Piko's who'd been tripped by a powerful kick to the ankle and sent into grabbing rage of the currently lashing out Mountain Ape.

As the four Subterranean bled out, slowed from exhaustion, and were pummeled into the street, Fubuki focused on the King. his swords were clearly powerful, but her psychokinesis kept them away from her, sending the king smack into the ground whenever he attempted to jump at her.

As the King attempted to stand back up again, his swords cutting into the ground from sheer heat, Fubuki hit him with her Psychic Strike technique, a painful impact hitting his beck. The King turned around quickly, slashing at the air, but hitting nothing.

Fubuki sent a storm of debris into the King with her Hell Cluster attack, then caused it, along with the King, to begin levitating and spinning with her Hell Storm attack. The rocks and metal crashed into each other and the King, his swords leaving his hands and getting sent into his body one after the other before he was thrown hard into the ground, the rubble coming down on top of him, killing him.

With the King of the Subterranean dead, the invasion that had been planned was stopped. Granted, the Blizzard Group didn't get nearly the credit they were expecting, the media and Association assuming that the monsters couldn't have been higher than Tiger if they'd been so quickly destroyed.

Fubuki was sent into a bit of a rage by this, nearly bringing down the Blizzard Group's own headquarters building with her psychic attacks. Thankfully her team managed to calm her down before she ruined the base they'd worked so hard to get.

They'd just have to work even harder to get some real recognition. They'd all be A ranks one day Fubuki told them, and while not a single one of them believed it for a second, they all believed that Fubuki believed it, which was enough to keep their spirits high as they went out again to look for monsters to kill.

* * *

 **Alright, with that little bit of unresolved business finished, we can continue on forward. Sorry again for leaving them out, I forgot they'd had an actual non-dream version at the end. I'll try to avoid such mistakes in the future.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Apologies for the massive gap between the last chapter and this one. It was a combination of being busy with work and school, and growing more and more passively annoyed by the comments who ignored the AN on the first chapter of the story and felt they needed to remind me that the Hero's Association wouldn't exist without Saitama. That said, before we proceed, allow me to clarify once more: This is an AU, one in which the Hero's Association was formed without the existence of Saitama. Understood? Right, let's continue.**

* * *

Kombu Infinity had beaten Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio to the edge of death. It thought about finishing them off, but didn't think of them as worth the effort, and so turned its attention towards finding civilians to kill; not aware of the fact that Spring Mustachio had called in all local heroes to come and fight it off. A few minutes later, the kombu monster had walked into an intersection of a street and found four heroes there to greet it.

Gasmask Cowboy, C class rank 141, Battery Man, C class rank 85, Mushroom, B class rank 91, and Blue Flame, A class rank 6 had all responded to the call, and were waiting for Kombu Infinity.

"More heroes?" It questioned, kombu tendrils lifting in anticipation. The C classes were nervous, but having a B class and such a high ranking A class made things seem less worrying, and it was Gasmask who made the first move, firing two shots from his revolver.

Kombu Infinity blocked both and sent its tendrils towards him immediately. Gasmask jumped back to avoid it. Battery Man grabbing the kombu stock as it hit the ground, allowing his suit the send a powerful shock through it.

Several of the other kombu tendrils wrapped around the one being shocked, preventing it from actually reaching the monster's body. Battery Man jumped back quickly, but was caught around the ankle by the tendril.

As he was flung into the air, Blue Flame rushed forward, "Cremation." He said calmly, holding his hand out at the creature once he was within arm's length of it, aiming the flamethrower attached to his wrist at it.

"Huh?" Kombu Infinite turned just in time to see the blast of concentrated fire appear to leave Blue Flame's sleeve and completely envelop the creature's body.

Battery Man was caught by Mushroom before he could land hard enough to damage his body. Gasmask took aim with his revolver in case the fire turned out to not be enough. The flames started to die down, Blue Flame hoping to see nothing but a charred pile where the plant like monster had been standing moments before. No such luck, Kombu Infinite was still there, having coiled its tendrils around itself at the last second, forming a dense cocoon of its own steel-like kombu to protect itself.

Blue Flame tried to back off before he was attacked, but it was too late.

The kombu stocks surged forward, wrapping around his body and slinging him into a nearby building, cracking the stone with the force of the impact before pulling him back and crashing him hard into the ground, leaving him unconscious. With the A class taken down, their odds seemed significantly less favorable.

Gasmask Cowboy had his gun aimed, but his hand was trembling as he tried to force himself to shoot. He knew that the bullets would just bounce off the kombu. He needed a shot at the inside of the creature, otherwise it was useless, but how? Battery Man and Mushroom seemed to have an idea, and had hurried over to their fellow hero while the monster was busy with Blue Flame.

They told the plan to Gasmask, and he seemed to think it could work. He hurried back and got into positon, Battery Man drawing Kombu Infinite's attention with a frontal assault that was inevitably aborted in favor of a retreat was the attention was actually on him.

He turned and fired battery acid from his suit at the pursuing tendrils, the monster hissing in pain and recoiling from the hero as the acid actually did slowly melt the ends of its kombu.

Mushroom stepped forward next, holding out his hands and expelling a cloud of noxious, spore-based fumes. Battery Man grabbed Blue Flame and backed up with him so they weren't caught up in the gas. Mushroom was immune to it himself, and Gasmask had on his namesake. They weren't expecting the monster to be much effected by the gas physically, and weren't surprised when Kombu Infinite was able to breathe just fine.

But the monster couldn't see just fine, the fog Mushroom had let out obscuring its vision. It began to flail out randomly with its tendrils, allowing Gasmask Cowboy to get in close, unloading his revolver into the monster's exposed back.

The shots went off in rapid succession, and the heroes all stopped and waited after they were done, hoping the bullets had been enough.

Mushroom winced as he saw Gasmask fly out of the cloud of fog, the monster having thrown him. He wasn't sure what had gone wrong. Either the monster had been fast enough to block the bullets even at point blank range, or they'd been critically wrong about the amount of damage bullets would do to the creature's body. Either way, it was still there, and still coming for them.

Battery Man seemed to have a plan B though, and instructed Mushroom to switch to a more flammable gas while he retrieved Gasmask Cowboy. Mushroom nodded, switching to a much more flammable, more noxious fume. These fumes actually did seem to slow the creature down, but they hadn't been willing to risk Gasmask's bullets setting the fumes off while he was in the center of them.

Gasmask was still able to fight thankfully. Unfortunately, Battery Man found that Blue Flame's flamethrower had been damaged by the attack, and was now unusable. This fact didn't seem to change the plan though, and with the thick, flammable fog filling the area, Gasmask Cowboy drew Kombu Infinite's attention.

When the now more frustrated monster's tendrils came at him, he backed up out of the gas and used his lasso, catching the tendrils in the rope.

Gasmask was by no means strong enough to hold it for more than a few seconds, but he didn't have to be. It only took Battery Man a few seconds to run to the center of the cloud where Kombu Infinite was, body exposed with its tendrils tied in the lasso. He wheezed from the fumes, but ignored it and sent his suit into overdrive, Full Power Shock Mode. The amount of electricity this mode let off was saved for last moment attacks against the strongest of monsters that a C class would ever end up fighting, able to kill most Tiger level monsters.

And if the shocking power wasn't enough, its presence triggered the explosive gas surrounding him, detonating the cloud with himself and Kombu Infinite's unguarded body inside. The blast sent Mushroom and Gasmask flying back several feet, and much later it would be learned that Battery Man, charred to the point of permanent damage but somehow alive, had landed almost two blocks away from the force of the explosion.

And yet.. Kombu Infinite lived.

The attack had hurt to be sure, the creature couldn't even stand and was gasping for breath, body burned badly. But it was alive, and it didn't need to stand to fight, its kombu lashing out at Mushroom and Gasmask. The Kombu never landed though, getting intercepted by something that was moving much faster than its tendrils could.

"Who are you?" Kombu Infinite questioned in annoyance.

Mushroom let out a sigh of relief when he recognized the hero standing before the monster now. "S class hero, Drive Knight." He said, "And I believe this battle has lasted long enough." He added, attaching a mechanical looking box to his arm, "Drive Knight, Silver Mode." He said, the box seeming to melt over his arm, which extended into a long, sharp sword, electricity flowing through it.

Kombu Infinite sent all of its tendrils at Drive Knight at once, the S class's Silver Mode blade cutting through or deflecting the tendrils as quickly at they came. In a last ditch defensive effort, all the kombu wrapped around the monster's body once more, forming the armored cocoon again. Drive Knight charged at it, Silver Mode's blade cutting clean through the shell, beheading the monster inside.

Mushroom and Gasmask Cowboy watched in shock, even they unable to believe the power of an S class hero. Drive Knight turned back to them, "I'll dispose of this body. You get the fallen heroes to medical assistance asap." They both nodded, and went to work as Drive Knight lifted Kombu Infinite's body, both parts of it.

* * *

 **On a note only tangentially related to this, I've recently gotten caught up with My Hero Academia, and it appears to be exactly what I think One Punch Man would be like if Saitama weren't in it.**


	17. Chapter 17

How precisely the meteor had managed to get so close to the planet without anyone knowing was a mystery to everyone at the association. Many began theorizing that something suspicious was going on in space when the meteor was finally detected. Regardless of the cause for it, the result was now known: a massive, fast moving meteor was on its way towards city Z.

Its size and speed would certain result in the entire city being destroyed, and extremely heavy damage being done to all territory around it.

An evacuation notice was sent out of course, but the short notice combined with the amount of people, topped off by the predicted radius of damage made it all but certain that hundreds of people would die on impact, and that was just the bare minimum, with the predicted death count being in the thousands.

Naturally, the next step was to call in the S class heroes for the obviously Dragon Level threat. Of the S classes, rank 1, 5, and 8 didn't attend. Child Emperor didn't see it as worth it, and Zomebieman didn't see how he could possibly help with the situation.

The rest all arrived, in a manner of speaking in terms of Metal Knight, who didn't so much arrive for the call as much as he simply sent a drone to city Z to test a new weapon system he'd developed on the large target of the meteor.

While he tested his weapons out on the meteor, the rest of the S class heroes were briefed on the situation.

"How did a meteor that big get this close the Earth without anyone noticing?" Genos asked. "Unknown," The Association agent said, "The going theory is a malfunction in our sensory technology, with other theories involving a cyber attack on said tech, or the involvement of space going monsters."

"So aliens threw a big rock at us?" Metal Bat questioned, "And you want us to bust it up before it busts us up?"

"Not exactly on the former, but precisely on the latter," The agent said, "We felt it necessary to bring all of you in, as the speed of the meteor may hinder Tornado's ability to stop it from colliding."

"About time the rest of you pulled a little more weight." Tornado said passive-aggressively. "Don't make me punt you back to whatever chibi show you stumbled out of." Metal Bat grumbled in the ESPers direction.

"I could send all your body parts moving in different directions at mock three." Tornado replied threateningly. "And you'd gain nothing for the effort but time spent in prison." Silverfang reminded her calmly.

The idea of any prison actually being capable of containing Tornado was a laughable one, but Silverfang speaking out served to stop Tornado from saying or doing anything further.

The S class team was sent out to the evacuated city Z. The evacuees were still visible to the heroes as they took position on top of the highest building in the city. There was a cloud of thick smoke around the meteor left behind by Metal Knight's unsuccessful attacks with his new weapons.

"Fantastic." Metal Bat said with a shake of his head. "Alright magical girl, let's see if you can handle this." He said with a glance towards Tornado. She scowled as her green psychic aura surrounded her, lifting her from the ground, tripping Metal Bat up before turning her focus to the meteor itself.

Tornado grit her teeth as the green shimmer appeared around the meteor, the force of slowing it forcing her from the air and to her knees on the ground, as though she were being weighed down by a physical pressure.

The meteor was clearly slowed down drastically by Tornado's force, but it was moving too fast for her to stop it completely or break it apart, "The rest of you, get to work!" She shouted with the strain of slowing the space rock.

Genos was the first to fire at the meteor, blasting a full power incineration blast from his hand. The amount of heat from the blast displayed the power of the cyborg to the rest of the S class heroes, but even this amount of power didn't damage the meteor enough, only managing to melt a few pounds of rock off of it.

While Genos stepped back to adjust his body, steam wafting off of him from the overheating of his body. While they waited for him to recharge, the other S classes attempted various other attacks as well.

Flashy-Flash attempted next, using a combination of Flashy slash and Flashy fist to zoom through the air in the blink of an eye, reaching the front of the meteor and, in an instance, slashing across the rock several hundred times in a single second before speeding back to the ground.

A few fairly large chunks of stone were broken off of the meteor by the rapid movement. His sword was left red hot from the attack, his body actually burned from the force of doing this. While he to rested, Drive Knight used his shapeshifting box to form a new weapon, a combination of drill and rocket launcher, essentially firing a bunker missile into the meteor.

Another few chunks were broken off of the meteor by this, but before too much damage was one, Drive Knight to was forced to stop so the frequent explosions didn't damage the box permanently.

The meteor was getting close enough now that the air was starting to heat up, Tornado sweating from the effort of holding it back and growing more frustration with each of her fellow heroes failed attempts.

In this frustration, she decided to repurpose the brawnier of the S classes as ballistic missiles, firing all the remaining heroes at the meteor; with the exception of King and Pig God; the former because she could hear the King Engine's thumping, and didn't want to throw off the charging up of his attack, and the latter because he the man's massive weight might cause her to let go of the meteor.

The heroes thrown up all acted fast, Puri-Puri Prisoner launching into Angel Rush and wailing on the meteor with his bare fists, sending stone flying off of it, Tank Top Master slamming into it with Tank Top Tackle, Watch Dog Man attempting to rapidly burrow into the meteor, Black Luster combining Superalloy Butterfly and Bazooka to smash a massive section off the meteor.

With their attacks sending chunks of rock breaking apart left and right, they all let themselves be thrown back to let another barrage of attacks damage the meteor further from Metal Bat's Dragon Thrashing, Atomic Samurai's Atomic Slash, and Silverfang's Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist.

This combination of attacks, followed by a last ditch attack from Genos involving him putting his Core directly into his Incinerator cannon to literally fire with all possible power, blasted the largest section of rock off of the meteor.

But pitifully, it was still to large, fast, and held together for Tornado to finish the job. "I might be able to stall a little longer, for King to use his special move." Pig God said, "I've got a secret power inside me, but I need to be towards the back of the meteor to unleash it safely."

Tornado, barely even thinking at this point do to the strain on her from the meteor, let out a pained grown as she launched Pig God up at the meteor. What followed was a rather lucky happenstance.

Tornado's eyes were closed for what happened next do to the stress on her powers, and all the other heroes were barely conscious. The only thing they were actually aware of were the sound of the King Engine beating intensely, followed by the sound and sight of a massive explosion that cracked the meteor in two.

Able to feel the meteor's integrity being broken by the blast, which all assumed to be in part from Pig God's attack but mostly from King's special attack, Tornado forced the two pieces of the meteor together with all her remaining strength, crumbling them together into little more than rubble.

What followed was a five minute light shower of rubble. Tornado was now unconscious from doing so. There was still damage to city Z of course. Even minor hail storms can break windows, and the largest of the debis was the size of a large dog, but no buildings were completely destroyed, and no lives were lost.

Pig God was not seen for another month though. It was assumed that he was injured by being so close to King's attack, but in truth he simply didn't like being seen when he'd used his own special attack, as he was skinny to the point of looking truly inhuman; a trick within a suit of skin meant for a bigger body.

It was the result of his body letting out all the built up fat and other energy in his body out in an explosion all at once.

Thankfully the money he got from being an S class hero let him get enough food delivered to his body to be at least recognizable as Pig God once again in just that month; as it spent doing almost nothing but feeding for the next time he'd need to use his special attack.

* * *

 **I was surprised by the amount of people who messaged saying that this chapter would simply have to end in tragedy because there was no way that the on hand heroes could stop it.**

 **Perhaps this was because they'd forgotten or not realized this was an AU, as that's the only reason I can think of for why they'd not believe everything would be fine. Frankly I'm fairly certain Tornado, with perhaps strain admittedly, could have handled this alone. I simply didn't go with that for entertainment's sake.**

 **On another note, I know its never been directly said what the 'power within Pig God' is, but I felt this made the most sense.**


	18. Chapter 18

No one had been expecting the monster that came from the sea. It wasn't like there had been no sea monsters thus far, there had been plenty, even some that had been larger and more powerful than the one currently stomping through the town. But no one had before seen one that was wearing clothing or capable of speech.

So the laughing, twenty foot sea beast, humanoid in shape with an octopus for a head and draped in a massive tunic declaring that he was merely the vanguard of a more powerful force known as the Clan of the Seafolk, it caused quite a stir.

Heroes made it to the scene quickly as citizen evacuated the area. The first to arrive was just a C class, Angry man. Despite the size of the monster, he didn't seem intimidated; or perhaps he was just putting on a brave face for the fight.

The massive sea beast laughed at the sight of hero, lifting his foot to stomp Angry man flat. He jumped back to avoid it, firing his weapon, a massive weaponized top, at the sea beast. It spun towards the creature, but was blocked by one of the eight tentacles that wriggled around the monster's neck.

Angry man was able to avoid the attacks of the creature and rush to his top to retrieve it for another attack, but before he could fire, one of the tentacles swung down to crush him. He was saved only by the arrival of his brother, the B class hero Crying man.

He'd rushed over and swatted the octopus tentacle away from his brother with his weapon. Said weapon was an oversized bamboo dragonfly, following his brothers Angry and Smile man's trend of using weaponized toys. Before the monster could attack again, Crying man let the dragon fly spin.

It twirled through the air, hitting the monster and causing him to grunt in pain, stepping back and swatting the weapon away, as its spinning had been strong enough to cut into him; if unfortunately not by much.

"If either of us attack it alone, it'll be useless," Crying man said, "But together, we might be able to handle this." He said, helping Angry man up. His brother nodded, and they both turned to the monster, who was preparing to attack them again.

Both were at least slightly jealous when it came to ranking, as their brother was an A class who'd helped in many battles and many tended to forget that the two of them even existed. But when it came down to it, they could actually fight, and when they worked together, they could fight well.

Crying man caught his dragonfly, and the two of them jumped in different directions to avoid the smashing attack the monster was trying to hit them with. Both fired their weapons at the tentacle that had tried to crush them. The two attacks hit it from either side, cutting into it deep, but not quite severing it.

The monster roared in a combination pain and anger, and lashed out in all directions with its tentacles. Frenzied as the attack was, it was too powerful for the brothers to avoid, and they were berated by the monster's tendrils, knocked unconscious by the powerful attacks and sent flying across the street.

"Foolish humans, attempting to fight with so little power." The monster laughed, amused by this. He started to continue forward, wanting to spread the message of his clan's approaching assault on the human's borrowed land.

But after only a few steps, he felt something he hadn't expected. There was a piercing pain in his tentacle. He didn't notice it at first, as the cause made no sound and seemed to come from nowhere.

On top of that, it was in the tentacle that was already wounded by Angry and Crying man's attack, so the monster believed for a moment it had just been a sudden, extra jolt of pain from their attack.

But no, he realized, it wasn't. The tentacle was bleeding more now. He saw a glint of light coming from one of the evacuated buildings, and knew in the instant before it hit that that was where it was coming from.

Golden Ball's Shape Memory Golden Bullet hit hard and finished the job that Angry and Crying man's attack had started, severing the weakened tentacle and causing it to fall to the ground in a bloody mess.

The monster roared in pain, hands coming up to cover his face as all seven remaining tentacles shot out at the building Golden Ball was set up in. the A class hero moved fast, getting to the roof of it before he could be killed by such a devastatingly powerful attack.

Golden Ball moved fast, firing one of his special attacks: Golden Breakout. The result was a barrage of bullets all firing at once, ricocheting off of the buildings and ground, all hitting the monster several times, leaving cuts across the beast's body.

It gave a growl of frustration as its body was chipped away at, left with dozens of bleeding gashes across its body. It didn't entertain for a moment the belief that it was in any real trouble, but was upset by all the insults he'd likely be getting from the other sea monsters when they too arrived on land.

The monster charged at the building, crashing into it hard. The building was brought down, but Golden Ball had jumped off of it, and was now aiming at the monster's head from above, hoping to land a golden bullet directly in the creature's skull and kill it.

He hadn't accounted for the monster's seven remaining tentacles though, and was batted out of the sky, sent spiralling into the street. It wasn't the first time he'd eaten it, nor even the worst. He would survive.

But now the monster had dealt with all the heroes in the area, and would be free to wreak havoc in the area. Or at least so he assumed.

What the monster saw next was just.. Just odd. There was a human, a rather around human with loads of loose skin hanging off of his body, eating the tentacle that had previously been cut off of the monster.

He'd started by just taking a few bites, but then his jaw seemed to stretch, his head extending and allow him to wrap his mouth around the entire thing, teeth sinking into it and pulling it in so he could consume the entire thing.

It was just disturbing, and the monster decided to kill the human for daring to disgust him in such a way. He lashed at the human with one of his other tentacles, but the now even fatter human just caught it in his arms, barely moved by the force of the attack.

Pig God, finally starting to look like himself again, pulled the tentacle hard, ripping it from the monster's neck. It howled in pain as Pig God practically inhaled the second tentacle, growing even larger as he did.

Patting his stomach, Pig God looked at the rest of the monster. He could open his mouth wide enough to consume the better half of a tank if he needed to, but the size of this monster was a bit more than he was used to. Thankfully, he had a trump card other than his fat detonation; one that actually made his fat detonation even stronger when he did decide to use it again.

Pig God stood with his feet apart, arms outstretched, looking at the monster headon. "Pig God secret technique," He said calmly, "Glutton Mode!"

The monster became aware of a powerful wind pushing him towards Pig God's mouth, which seemed to be stretching out even wider now.

No, he realized in shock, Pig God's entire body was growing now, becoming much larger, and taking on pig like features, an oddly demonic form as he quite literally inhaled the monster, chunks of broken rubble going in with him as well.

Pig God gulped them all down, his body shrinking back down to normal size as he sighed in relief.

Granted, normal size was now even fatter than he'd been before blasting the meteor in two, but if anything, he felt more comfortable that way. He supposed he should probably alert the other heroes about the other sea monsters who this one had claimed were on there way.


	19. Chapter 19

The Sea King was proving to be far more powerful than his kin when it came to fighting the land dwellers. The vanguard of the sea folk had been defeated by a stream of heroes ranging from C to S class, and it had taken only one highly skilled A class hero to defeat the six that followed him.

But the Sea king had quickly, effortlessly defeated that A class, and the A class that followed him, and the two S classes after them. The announcement went out, and impromptu teams of heroes gathered to block the Sea King's path, hoping to defeat him before he could reach the monster attack shelter holding the civilians.

The first team consisted of a C class, two B classes, and one A class; the standard procedure for cases such as these. The C class was Swim, who'd arrived to help willingly rather than on request. She perhaps felt that she had some sort of responsibility when it came to monsters dealing with the sea.

The B classes were Wild Horn and Gun Gun, both confident in their abilities, or at least in their weaponry. The A class was Chain'N'Toad. He was admittedly at the low end of A class, but A rank was A rank regardless of number.

They still didn't look like much to the Sea King upon his arriving at their little blockage. Gun Gun moved first, hoping he could solve the problem before it started. He drew both of his revolvers at once, firing fast and unloading all twelve bullets into the Sea king's head and chest.

The shots all very clearly landed; the heroes could see the drops of green blood where the bullets had hit the monster. And yet he was still standing, still walking towards them with just as much confidence as before the barrage of bullets.

Gun Gun wasn't even fully reloaded by the time all of the damage had healed, and the Sea King was laughing, "Pitiful humans, thinking they could defeat me with their simple weapons." He laughed, and cracked his knuckles in preparation for the slaughter.

Gun Gun backed up to finish reloading, while the other heroes rushed in to attack. Wild Horn and Swim ran forward, flanking the Sea King as Chain'N'Toad jumped overhead, landing behind him.

As the Sea King lifted his arms to strike the heroes, he found them pulled back by chains. Chain'N'Toad's kusarigama has been locked around his arms. The A class pulled hard on the chain, keeping the monster's arms out of the way and his body exposed for the other heroes attacks.

Wild Horn attacked first, driving his Pile Bison attack into the Sea King's gut as powerfully as his body and gear would allow. As he did, Swim leapt up, feet planted on his shoulders as she drove her trident into the Sea King's neck.

Wild Horn pulled back, seeing the pit of green gore that his attack had left in the monster's stomach. Swim jerked her trident back and forth, trying to wrench the monster's head from its shoulders.

The Sea King was growing annoyed with these humans. He pulled his arms hard, pulling Chain'N'Toad off of his feet with the force of it. The Sea King grabbed Swim's trident, flinging Swim into the air and dropping the weapon.

Wild Horn looked in shock as the wounds Swim's trident had left on his neck already began to heal. Even the bloody mess where the monster's stomach had been was fixing itself. He charged forward, slamming another Pile Bison attack into the Sea King, hoping to damage him enough that he couldn't heal from it.

The Sea king dug his fingers into the B class hero's armor, lifting him up and throwing him into the air. He flailed madly in the air as he soared up and fell down. Before he could crash land, the Sea King kicked him, sending him into the ground several feet away, unconscious.

Just out of spite, the Sea King spat a ball of acid at Wild Horn. His armor protected him, but would be ruined for good. The Sea King turned his attention to Chain'N'Toad, figuring he'd be a more fun target.

The A class began to spin both sides of the kusarigama, the weighted end and the scythe end both gaining momentum for an attack. Said attack would all but certainly been stopped dead were it not for Gun Gun's second barrage of bullets.

These shots were not fired from a distance however. The B class had run up to the monster and had unloaded another twelve bullets point blank into the Sea King's skull. Chain'N'Toad even saw one or two of the bullets pass through the beast's face, causing blood to trickle down both sides of his head.

The Sea King spun on his heels, punching down too fast and too powerful to be avoided or guarded against. Gun Gun dropped like a bag of rocks, out like a light with several things broken inside, guns gone from his hands.

This did however buy Chain'N'Toad enough time to attack with his kusarigama, combining his leg trip and ear cutter techniques. The weighted end of the chained weapon wrapped around the monster's legs to trip him up, the scythed end cutting across him rapidly like a saw.

Before much damage could even be done though, the Sea King's legs broke through the chains effortlessly. He grabbed the chain and pulled it hard, reeling Chain'N'Toad into punching range, where he was slammed into the ground hard enough to crack the cement.

None of the heroes were actually dead, but the Sea King didn't care. They'd stopped moving, which was good enough for him. He continued forward towards the shelter, hungry for the civilians.

Instead, he was met by another block. This one was made up of three A classes though, all of them standing at the ready as the monster approved. Magic Trick Man moved first, releasing his Rainbow Smoke Screen, letting a colorful smog flow from his cane as he twirled it, surrounding and blinding the Sea king with it.

Once the smog was up, Death Gatling took aim with his gatling gun amr, firing his Death Shower attack and filling the area with more bullets than oxygen molecules. Okamaitachi stood with sword drawn, just in case.

The Death Shower lasted several seconds of deafening gunfire, and it made the world seem quieter when it finally stopped, steam rising from the gun barrels as Magic Trick Man released his own special attack; sending out his doves to attack the Deep Sea King through the colorful smoke.

The smoke didn't affect the doves, allowing them to attack the target within. Okamaitachi's sword was at the ready just in case, though the combination of those two attacks should have been enough frankly.

But then the smoke cleared. The ground around the Deep Sea King was soaked in blood and gore, so much that the monster should have been dead several times over; but he was completely unharmed, the damage already healed.

The doves were all dead, either laying at the beast's feet or stuffed into his mouth. Okamaitachi didn't hesitate for a second, slashing instantly with the Air Blade attack. It sounded like thunder as the slash cut through not just the Sea King, but the building on either side of the street he was standing on.

The Sea King let out a grunt of pain at the attack, instantly able to tell that this one was stronger than any of the others who'd attacked him so far so. And Okamaitachi didn't let up, already rushing forward to slash through the monster, cutting off the monster's left arm and going for a slash to his leg.

The Sea King drove his knee up, slamming it into Okamaitachi's chest, sending the A class through the air into a traffic barrier, which shattered from the impact as Magic Trick Man rushed forward, spitting the toxic fluid of his Magic Breath attack into the Sea King's face forward striking his neck hard with his cane.

Even blinded the Sea King was too fast to be avoided. He grabbed Magic Trick Man with his remaining hand and threw him into Death gatling with such force that both were knocked out instantly as they tumbled across the street.

The Sea King continued through the city, finding his way to the shelter and crushing through. His arm had finished healing by then, making him just as dangerous. There were a few heroes there, two Cs, a B, and an A class; even S class Genos showed up, but the Sea King defeated them all one after the other.

Genos did the most damage by far, but his inability to focus on the full power of his enemies came back and bit him, leaving him melting on the ground, only barely alive.

Before the Sea King could kill the civilians at the shelter though, one more hero arrived: Mumen Rider. He did nothing of course, or so it seemed. His fighting, futile though it was, did quite a lot to inspire the civilians. More than that, it bought time.

The Sea King stood over Mumen rider's broken body, raising his fist to finish him off. He punched down at the C class, only for his hand to be knocked away by a more powerful one slamming into his wrist.

"You're an excellent hero kid," Silverfang said, "Thanks for keeping him busy. You'll have to forgive me for taking so long to get here. It takes forever to convince the association to send someone high ranking S class out."

"Another?" Sea King questioned, "I've defeated three of your pitiful S class heroes already. You'll be beaten just the same as the rest of them."

"Maybe." Silverfang said nonchalantly, stretching out his arms, "But give a veteran his due. I've been doing this for quite awhile you know."

"Then your death will be well earned!" The Sea King roared, throwing a full power punch at Silverfang. The S class rose his hand, catching the punch with his palm. He was pushed back perhaps a full foot, but showed no signs of damage.

Silverfang pushed back with his hand, sending the Sea King back almost ten feet. The Sea King was too enraged to realize how outmatched he was, and charged forward. To any passive observer, it would look like Silverfang had simply appeared behind the Sea King with a string of blue energy connecting him to where he'd been standing; said energy having punched a hole through the Sea King's stomach.

The wound was already starting to heal, but Silverfang moved quickly, spinning on his heels and striking with his Fang Interpolation; letting him punch his fingers into the monster's body, pulling out his heart and bursting it in his palm.

No amount of healing could repair that fast enough, and the Sea King fell dead to the ground. Silverfang shook the blood and viscera off of his hand, using his clean one to help Mumen rideer get back to his feet.

* * *

 **1\. Yes, true, Silverfang is a bit overkill, but he was also the one most likely to show up in this scenario. 2. Okay, yes, I get it, Flashy-flash and Sonic are canonically connected, I got it after the first review I didn't need three more XD I already stated this is from the point of view of someone who's only seen the show. All my info on these non-anime heroes are from browsing the wiki for names and abilities.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, here we are, the last arc of this that I'll be able to right until One Punch Man season 2 comes (fingers crossed, knock on wood). For the record, I'll not dwell much on Melzargard, nor the four S classes fighting him/it. There's not really any need to. Saitama never actually did anything there, that was all them, and it honestly shaked out basically the way I would assume, so there's no reason for me to write anything on it. It happens here just as it did in canon. That being said…**

* * *

The Heroes Association had known that a threat was coming. Before her unfortunate death, Shibabawa had predicted some great and terrible disaster. She had written only five, haunting, words, 'the Earth is in trouble.'

This was unnerving for two reasons. The first was the fact that she'd used the word 'trouble', which she'd never used before. Its use meant that whatever was coming was something truly devastating. It would have been bad enough, but it wasn't just one town in trouble; her warning was one for the planet itself.

They'd gathered as many heroes as possible all in city A in preparation for the oncoming attack. They had managed to get all of class S heroes, with the exceptions of rank 1 Blast and rank 6 Metal Knight, most of class A, and even a few B class heroes. Only one C class hero arrived, rank 1 Mummen Rider, and even then, he fully admitted that he was probably only there to help evacuate civilians if need be.

And it quickly became apparent that it was certainly needed. The Heroes Association had taken so long to get around to gathering the heroes together for the threat, that literally less than a day passed before the threat arrived; destroying most of city A in a single powerful attack from their ship.

Yes, it seemed that the threat was not any of the normal monsters the heroes had been fighting, but one from space; a gang on aliens known as the Dark Matter Thieves.

Puri-puri Prisoner, Metal Bat, Atomic Samurai, and Silverfang all stalled regenerative, fleshy, multi-headed beast who called itself Melzargard, and so to pick off the survivors, the crew on board the ship began releasing several waves of other threats.

Alien soldiers, mindless beasts they'd captured, and combat drones that they had built were all released onto the planet with the single order to kill everything. The heroes separated into a few different groups to repel the oncoming threats.

Fighting off the robotic drones was a six man team of Child Emperor, Genos, Tank Top Master, A class heroes Bushidrill and Heavy Tank Loincloth, and B class hero Butterfly DX. Well, perhaps seven if you counted the robotic fighter Underdogman, who Child Emperor called in the moment he saw the size and scale of the threat.

The drones ranged in size from that of a dog to the size of a three story building. Regardless of size, they all had roughly the same shape; a metallic cylinder with five sharp pointed mechanical legs. They had a series of sensors lining the body, and several possible limbs that could extend from the body.

Child Emperor wasn't fighting himself at first, typing on his portable computer screen to scan the machines for weak points. Genos assumed, like most did on sight, that Child Emperor was only strong mentally with no physical strength.

When one of the dog sized droids slammed into him, and he responded by planting his feet, lifting the machine, and throwing it like a basketball into one of the taller drones, causing both to explode at once, the cyborg realized that Child Emperor was in fact rather strong. Not nearly as strong as even Puri-Puri, but strong nonetheless.

He sighed in annoyance, seeing that the amount of machines would make it impossible for him to keep out of things. He changed his backpack's mode, causing several mechanical spider legs to extend out for faster movement.

As Genos watched Child Emperor throw himself into the fray, attacking the drones from the opposite end of the horde as Underdogman, Genos turned his attention to one of the largest machines.

He rocket boosted his way up and launched into his Machine Gun Blow combo attack, pummeling the metallic plating off of it before firing his Incinerate blast into the circuitry, melting it from the inside out.

Tank Top Master wasn't putting nearly as much thought into how he attacked, simply charging through the mechanical threats with reckless abandon and just hoping that he was at no point shot. The highly powered alien turret guns would have torn through even Tank Top Master's muscles, but speed of his charge was keeping him from getting gun downed.

On top of that, the other heroes were providing support. Bushidrill was carving through the robots in an only slightly more strategic manner than Tank Top Master, cleaving through the machines with his massive claymour. His strength allowed him to one hand wield the weapon, cutting through the enemies with raw power.

On the other end of the spectrum was Heavy Tank Loincloth, who was somehow even less strategic than Tank Top Master, and was essentially just throwing himself at the machines like a human cannonball, the drones crumpling under the force of his Tank Cannon Punch that cracked the ground beneath them.

Butterfly DX was in fact actually thinking through his plan of attack, and was the only reason the others weren't all riddled with bullets so far. The flying B class hero rushed through the air quickly, drawing the attention of the machines. They focused their fire on Butterfly DX, and allowed the others to destroy them while they were distracted.

The heroes were slowly carving through the machines, and appeared to be doing well. But they were only one facet of the battle…

* * *

 **1\. No, I didn't make it up, Child Emperor really is described as having extreme physical strength. 2. I know, Bushidrill, and all of Atomic Samurai's disciples, are supposed to use katana, but there are too many F***ing katana! I just want a little variety.**


	21. Chapter 21

Several of the heroes had formed a perimeter around the site of the alien landing to prevent any of the drones, soldiers, or monsters that they'd released from getting out and spreading further and wreaking more havoc outside of city A.

Death Gatling, Blue Fire, Golden Ball, Air, Gun Gun, Pink Hornet, Shooter, Mushroom, Jet Nice Guy, Sneck, Heavy Kong, and Chain'n'Toad were all holding position around the area, refusing anything to pass.

They'd spaced themselves out so there was some distance between the heroes using projectile weapons, and the ones who used physical strength to stop the threats. It was mostly just the alien soldiers who tried to get passed them, getting gunned down, burned, beaten, poisoned, or if all else failed pummeled.

It was difficult for them to hold their ground and not try running in to help the other heroes within the combat zone, but they had to stay put, making sure the only ones who left were the heroes who were acting as the rescue team for the surviving humans in city A.

Stinger, Lightning Max, Smile Man, and Spring Mustachio were all focusing their efforts on rescue instead of direct combat. It was shocking to those watching to see that none of them had been the one to lead the charge to rescue the humans trapped in the combat zone. It had been the C class hero Mumen Rider who'd gotten them to focus on what was important: keeping the civilians safe.

Meanwhile, there were only five heroes in the combat zone who were taking care of the actual alien soldiers. Of course anyone in the combat zone would attack any enemy who hey saw opportunity to, but for the most part the heroes kept to the groups they'd started in to avoid tripping over each other and making the battle more confusing than it already was.

The alien soldiers were remarkably varied, but all seemed to be humanoid if nothing else. They weren't the mindless, cookie cutter soldier types either, making them harder to deal with because finding the exploit for one soldier didn't make it any easier to defeat the next.

Some fought with melee weapons, bizarre alien blades and clubs that looked less like weapons and more like just awkward shapes being swung at them. Others had more mechanical weaponry, guns firing aciding, burning plasma or intensely powerful bursting caps that could probably have killed any of the heroes if they landed a direct hit on them.

Flashy Flash and Speed O' Sound Sonic were the ones making sure the bursting caps didn't hit anyone directly, staying at high speeds as they dashed throughout the battlefield and targeting the gun users.

Sonic threw his kunai into the bursting caps when they were still only a few inches away from the gun that had fired them, killing the soldiers using them. Flashy Flash, going even faster than him, was able to just disarm the soldiers and cut through them with his blade before they even realized what was happening.

At the speeds they were moving, they couldn't be kept track of. The only S class the soldiers could focus on was Watch Dog Man. They made the mistake of underestimating him based on his less than threatening appearance.

Any of the soldiers who'd made this mistake were now dead. Even the sniper who'd tried to take him out from across the combat zone was killed, Watch Dog Man having somehow seen it, dodged it, and made his way to the sniper by way of digging underground to brutalize the soldier.

Eventually they did manage to start doing damage to Watch Dog Man by swarming him, attacking ten at a time with large, bulky fighters and powerful blade wielders together to prevent him from having any opening.

But even this turned back when Watch Dog Man decided to switch modes. He supposed that there was no need for a look out currently, as everyone already knew where the danger was. A look out was not needed currently; and so he switched from Watch Dog Mode to Attack Dog Mode.

His growling could be heard for almost a mile in every direction, the canine claws extending from his hand longer as he began to thrash through even the highly advanced soldiers without slowing.

While Watch Dog Man carved a bloody murder canyon through the combat zone and the speedsters dashed throughout it picking off high risk threats, Doll Master and Great Philosopher did what they could to keep the number of soldiers getting to the perimeter to a minimum.

Great Philosopher took out less, but was also taking out far stronger soldiers, ripping the cybernetic limbs off of enhanced soldiers while reciting ancient and emotionally moving words from memory.

He even managed to take out of the massive drones who'd evidently been sent to try and break the line of heroes keeping the soldiers in. The others hadn't been sure they'd be able to stop it from getting through, but Great Philosopher stepped into its path to prevent it from even reaching the line in the first place.

Great Philosopher lifted his book, bringing it down like a hammer onto the drone. The impact sent the drone into the ground, crushing it like a soda can against the dirt. It was his special move, Ten Tons of Philosophy.

Whether the book itself weighed ten tons and he'd be fighting so well while carrying, or it was a normal book and he'd just brought it down with the force of Ten Tons was unknown, but it was just as impressive either way.

Doll Master was taking out more threats though, controlling dozens of his dolls at once through puppet strings, a miniature army around him to keep the soldiers away from him. Any time an alien soldier died in close enough proximity to him, he let out another puppet string and caused the corpse to stand; another doll.

The heroes were… very thankful Doll Master had decided to become a hero and not a super villain.


	22. Chapter 22

As the battle continued, more arrived to hold the line around the perimeter. Those who paid attention as they did started to realize that the new people standing around them weren't just random heroes; they were all members of the Paradisers terrorist group.

Or at the very least they were all wearing the Paradiser armor. It was quickly remembered that they couldn't be the same men who'd been in the group, as they'd all been killed during their first outing.

These, the heroes realized, were association workers, police officers, strike team members, and other non-superheroes all decked out in the strength increasing power armor. Even without technique, the sheer force that the suits allowed for made them extremely useful players in this encounter.

Within the combat zone, the biggest targets were the monsters. They were large, mindless, alien beasts who'd been released for just chaotic destruction to throw the humans off. Thankfully there were heroes fighting all of them to avoid them getting to the edge of the combat zone and escaping.

One of the monsters was essentially a massive bull with wings and almost a dozen horns, all of them spiked. It let out ground shaking roars and launched itself in different directions to try and kill the heroes.

Before it had been able to, Superalloy Blackluster had managed to get in the way and brace against the spiked bull; grabbing it by the horns and throwing it back away from the Child Emperor before it could flatten him. Tough as he was, he wasn't strong enough to stop a monster of that size.

Steam left its massive nostrils as it launched itself at Superalloy, who braced himself and lashed back with his Superalloy Bazooka attack. As the attack collided with the beast, its two front horns broke off, forced back into the creature's head by the impact.

Superalloy Blackluster stepped forward struck the monster with another Bazooka punch, sending it back dozens of feet with a small crater in its face. Upon landing, it turned around and attempted to fly away before it was killed.

Not allowing this, Blackluster tensed his muscles and used his Superalloy Butterfly move to fire himself like a cannon into the monster. He hit like a bullet, the monster letting out something like a gasp before falling to the ground, landing hard.

Blackluster stood from the creature's body, covered in its deep blue blood. His muscles were sore from the extreme exertion, but the monster was dead. As he looked around the battlefield, seeing that the only other massive monsters were being taken care off already; though not all of them were being handled well.

One that was being taken care off well was the massive flesh blob that had been crawling across the battlefield on what appeared to be tentacles, but then proved to be the bodies of multiple serpents acting as legs for the building sized body.

Multiple heroes had been put out of commission by it, Heavy Tank Loincloth, Bushidrill, and Great Philosophers among them. Those not constructed to near death were knocked unconscious by the waves of toxic fumes its many snake heads released.

Genos tried to take it down with Incinerate, but shockingly the beast not only survived, but was in good enough condition to attempt to rip the cyborg apart after his attack was finished, snake fangs digging into his body in several locations.

That was when Pig God had stepped in. While trying to rip Genos apart, one of its other sets of eyes had seen the S class coming and sent a snake leg at it. Pig God had promptly caught it, ripped it off, and consumed it.

This forced the monster to release Genos and focus all of its snake tendrils on Pig God; who responded by entering Glutton Mode; body expanding and jaw stretching to inhale the entire monster's body at once.

Once it was done, those who'd been paying attention either stared in awe or attempted not to vomit. It had been a gruesome sight, but it was done. Pig God was now fat to the point of making his normal fat self look like his thin self by comparison.

Elsewhere, the B class hero Darkness Blade was attempting to fight the third alien beast, a two headed, four winged dragon beast with three long, spiked tails. Darkness Blade, in full armor with his long sword drawn, believed that he could handle the beast.

To his credit, he was able to charge through the first blast of fire and cut the first head off. The second fire blast however send him back with his armor singed off. This didn't stop him though, he climbed up onto the dragon's body, attempting to cut the monster in half.

The dragon tried to use its tails to stab Darkness Blade off of its body, but was stopped by two heroes intercepting it. Well, one hero and one former villain doing community service to avoid being sent to prison.

The hero was Superalloy Blackluster, using Superalloy Bazooka to punch the tail away for Darkness Blade. The former villain was Hammerhead, his suit already in full power mode to rip the monster's wings from its body.

This bought Darkness Blade enough time to use his Ryusei Maretsukyou Shinken, cutting the body of the dragon clean in two. With the dragon dead, the three of them went off in different directions to fight the alien soldiers and drones.

The last of the monsters was, impressively, dealt with by all B class heroes and no S class help. It was a massive insect like creature with mostly spider like proportions, but with its thirty limps tipped with various other bug parts, such as mantis claws, scorpion tails, or beetle pincers.

The Blizzard Group had managed to surround the monster, all of them going all out. Lily had managed to use her three section staff to wrap around five different legs at once and damage them all at once. Mountain Ape had entered Wild Switch mode and was ripping limbs off left and right with reckless abandon. Eyelashes was using Retinal Awl to sever limbs, letting him take out many more of them much faster.

Blizzard was the only reason they hadn't all been killed already though, using Psychic Whirlwind to keep the monster's body damaged, trapped, and unable to focus on the other Blizzard Group members. She also cut a few of its legs herself with her Psychic Strike before finally using Hell Storm to kill it. The amount of debris in the area made the attack that much stronger, and the beast was pummeled to death.

While the heroes outside held back the aliens, a small group of S class heroes was making their way onto the ship; Tornado floating up with Drive Knight, Zombieman, and King.


	23. Chapter 23

Drive Knight had switched into Centaur mode and charged forward ahead of the others. He figured it was better to keep the powerhouses of King and Tornado behind Zombieman so they could conserve their energy for the real fight when/if it came.

There were dozens of alien soldiers on the ship, but Drive Knight was able to easily incapacitate them with brutal mechanical trampling, barely even needing to slow down to do so. He supposed this was do to the fact that all the actual fighters were outside the ship fighting the others.

Or so he thought.

The sound of Drive Knight's scream caused the group to rush forward to help him. They found him backing away from a cloud of green fumes. It looked at first that he had switched out of centaur mode back to his normal.. But no, upon looking closer, they saw he was still in centaur mode; his back legs had just been melted off.

An unsettling, inhuman cackling sounded as a massive, green figure stepped through the cloud of green smoke. The creature stood over twenty feet tall, its head having no visible eyes despite it clearly able to see them.

In fact, its head didn't seem to be anything other than a massive mouth, a jaw lined with dozens of sharp fangs; the green fumes leaking from between them. At the end of its muscled arms were two extra mouths rather than any hands.

"Well, I'll admit I'm impressed to see you humans make it this far," The alien said, "but you'll not make it farther. I am the great Groribas, one of lord Boros top three fighters. My acid breath can melt anything. Prepare to die!"

Groribas opened all three mouths in the S class heroes directions to fire. "Quick Tornado, take him out!" Zombieman said, he, King, and Drive Knight looking in surprise and seeing that Tornado was no longer present.

Where precisely she'd gone, they didn't know, but it didn't matter at the moment, at least as much as the cloud of acid coming for them. Zombieman turned to King, "Start charging up your Hellfire Cannon attack, I'll do what I can to hold him off."

Zombieman rushed out in front of them, taking the acid directly. He winced in pain as he felt the skin melt from his body, some muscle as well; but his body healed faster than it melted. Only slightly mind you; in fact Zombieman realized that this acid came closer to killing him instantly than anything else he'd ever interacted with.

Even in Revenant Mode he wouldn't last long under concentrated fire from the acid breath. He shuddered at the thought of actually dying, and shook his head to steady his thoughts. Couldn't afford distraction.

When the attack ceases, Zombieman sweeped his arm through it, wanting to show confidence. When Groribas saw that he was still standing, the huge alien stepped back from the much smaller human, shocked and confused by his not being puddle on the ground.

Zombieman drew his desert eagle and S&W 500, firing both at Groribas, the bullet not breaking Groribas' skin, but hurting quite a lot on contact, like a human being hit by a rubber bullet. "Not a complete weakling it seems," He said, stepping forward, "How interesting. Let's see how you stand up to my other attacks!"

Zombieman holstered his guns, taking his axe and long sword from his coat-which was curiously able to hold all his weapons at once-and charged Groribas. He knew he wouldn't have to fight for too long, he could hear the King Engine revving up, beating so hard it was practically echoing through the ship.

Groribas extended one of his fanged hands, acid forming as liquid within the mouth instead of a gas, looking like burning saliva as it reached out, biting into Zombieman's side. The fangs burned instantly into Zombieman's body; Groribas' Purgatory Thorn Grip, a combination attack between his natural acid and the well trained strength of his biting grip.

Zombieman grit his teeth, raising his two blades and bringing them both down on Groribas' wrist to make it free him. It hurt, but he survived it, and was already healing from it. By the time Zombieman had launched into a fast moving bladed combo attack, he was healed entirely from it.

And thankfully to, since the bladed attack barely scratched the thick skin of the monster, and it responded to his attack with his own. His right fang hand began to spin like a drill, fands extended like a fang as he threw a punch that sent Zombieman flying into the nearby wall of the ship.

The force of Groribas' Screw Tail Punch caused the wall to dent behind Zombieman's back. Said back was broken in several places, and feeling of it healing was an unsettling one. Bones moving back into place for his healing was never pleasant.

Groribas hissed in anger, expelling another cloud of acid. Zombieman took a deep breath, entering Revenant Mode before rushing through the acid cloud. His healing was boosted to its maximum, preventing him from taking any visible damage at all.

His blades were melted entirely before he reached Groribas, which he didn't notice until it was too late. Unarmed, Zombieman was grabbed by Groribas Double Bite attack, two mouths biting down on Zombieman's two arms.

When Groribas saw that Zombieman was unharmed by it, he decided to show the foolish human his strongest technique: The Sky Strangle Sunder. Unfortunately Zombieman's Revenant Mode had run out almost immediately before he did so.

Groribas threw Zombieman into the air, a focused, concentrated blast of acid firing up from all three mouths up at Zombieman. Who was scrambling to draw and firing one of his guns before he was melted.

The attack was meant to melt an opponent in specific areas so they were cut in two. In normal circumstances, not only would this have been a good attack, it would have been the perfect attack for killing Zombieman; perhaps the only he could have used to defeat the quickly regenerating hero.

But as the acid fired, Zombieman fired back at him with his pistol. Zombieman assumed that he had missed the shot, and Drive Knight was more focused on using his mechanical box to fix his legs, so only King saw that the bullet had gone directly down Groribas' throat, igniting the alien's noxious fumes and causing it to explode in a ball of fire, blasted apart from the inside.

Zombieman crashed hard on the floor, unsure why he was still alright. "What the hell was that?" Drive Knight questioned. King, thinking as quickly as he could, responded before either of them could catch on, "That was the Hellfire Motionwave Cannon."

"It was?" Zombieman asked, shocked. King nodded, "My apologies that it took so long. It takes a small amount of time to gather the energy for the attack in the first place, then once it's there I had to focus even longer to lower the level of power so it wouldn't destroy you along with it. That was the Hellfire attack at fifteen percent." He explained.

"Incredible.." Zombieman said, "When we find the boss around here, you should wait outside the room and charge up to one hundred percent. That way when you're ready you can let us know and we'll get out of the way."

"That is a brilliant idea." King said, trying to keep the abject relief out of his voice. Drive Knight nodded after testing his reconstructed legs, "Alright, we've planned, now let's find Tornado and keep going."

* * *

 **1\. Yes there was a reason Tornado wasn't there, and those of you with basic memory can probably recall what it is; it was only like 40% an excuse to have the fight not be instantly over because Tornado is OP. 2. Anyone else curious why Groribas has so many listed moves that we never saw? Usually we at least get an idea what the move would have been before Saitama unceremoniously endures it and kills them...**


	24. Chapter 24

"Alright, I'll send an order down to artillery." Geryuganshoop said.

Melzargard had requested an blast from the ship to destroy the humans battling him. He wasn't sure how they were so powerful, but evidently even one of their best warriors was having trouble.

He started to send a signal down to have a barrage of missiles sent down, only to have it blocked by something. Geryuganshoop turned around, levitating from his spot at the control panel and finding one of the humans entering the room.

"I thought I sensed another ESPer on board." Tornado said as she floated into the room, looking over the alien control room workers. In a panic, several drew fired at her.

The alien blaster guns were quite powerful, and could have punched a hole in Tornado from multiple directions; if any of them had been able to break through the psychic barrier shield Tornado had put around herself upon entering the room. None even damaged her.

She held out a single hand, all and in an instant the various weapons were broke apart by her psychic grip.

"So.. you fancy yourself a psychic do you?" Geryuganshoop said as he floating further up to face her, the request for artillery completely forgotten.

"Yes, and I take it you're this crew's resident psychic user as well?" Tornado said dismissively.

"Indeed human," Geryuganshoop, "The most powerful psychic combatant in the universe as a matter of fact." He added confidently.

Tornado glared at this, "Oh really now?" She questioned, the challenge evident in her voice and expression.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, how about a demonstration?" Geryuganshoop said, all the loose rubble around the room lifting into the air.

The many alien workers hid under the desks as the debris raised up and began spinning around the psychic alien's body, the momentum moving several times faster than any gun was capable off, many times faster even than the best of the alien firearms.

Tornado stared Geryuganshoop down defiantly, refusing to let anything resembling fear be seen on her face as his Storm of Rubble attack fired at her. The ground and wall around Tornado had small holes punched through them like they'd taken machine gun fire, but Tornado herself hadn't moved, and didn't have a mark on her.

The rubble meant to hit her had all been stopped. Not by the barrier she'd put up, the attack had broken through that, but the S class' incredible reflexes had let her grip the rubble with her own telekinesis before it got to her.

The closest of the rubble had just barely broken the skin on her cheek, drawing a small bleeding cut on it. Tornado flung the rubble back with as much force as she could without doing any kind of windup, Geryuganshoop lashing the rubble away with his many tendrils; each of them having their own telekinetic energy that extended a few inches out from the skin like armor.

The alien laughed, "Not a pushover then. I see why Melzargard is having trouble with your associates. I'm afraid I'll have to stop you here though. You'll have the honor of seeing the most powerful psychic ability in the galaxy!"

Several of the aliens immediately panicked and tried to flee from the room, but it hit before anyone could escape. An intense wave of telekinesis altering the gravity in the room, pulling everyone and everything in it down towards the floor.

Those who hadn't thought to flatten themselves against the ground died upon hitting the floor, those who had lasted a few moment longer before their bones were cracked and they died as well.

Tornado was able to counter the attack with her own psychic power for a few moments, remaining in the air as she tried to focus. Soon though, she found herself being forced to the ground.

Her body was starting to bent the floor beneath her with how hard she was being pulled down against it. She'd never had to deal with gravity alteration before, nor any psychic powers on this level. Though she refused to admit it out loud, she could feel how powerful his psychic energy was.

It could match her own in raw power output, perhaps even surpass it. Thankfully though, raw output alone rarely decided the outcome of battles. Tornado stood back up, seeming unaffected by the gravity altering psychic attack.

"W-what? How!?" Geryuganshoop questioned.

"You aren't as skilled as you believed." Was Tornado's only response. In truth, it was one of Tornado's special techniques.

Her Psychic Whirlwind cancelling out the psychic energy in the space around Tornado, and as Geryuganshoop's attack was purely psychic energy, it was now useless. She held out her hands, activating her Psychic Binding.

Geryuganshoop went pale as he felt his psychic influence starting to weaken as though going numb. The psychic armor around his body faded, leaving him vulnerable even to normal psychic attacks.

Tornado gripped the alien in her own telekinetic grip, sending him into the wall with the force of a cannon shot, then into the ceiling, floor, ceiling, floor, wall, other wall, ceiling, and then into the floor once last time.

Geryuganshoop let out a groan of pain, losing consciousness just before Tornado's psychic pulled down an avalanche of mechanical rocket parts down on top of him from the ceiling above, killing him. She turned wordlessly, floating back through and finding the other S class she'd come up with.

"Where were you?" Drive Knight questioned.

"Dealing with the aliens, where were you?" Tornado questioned.

Zombieman sighed, shaking his head, "Whatever, let's just keep going. I'm pretty sure we've taken down most of the soldiers on this ship. The captain can't be too far away now."

* * *

Geryuganshoop had maintained a consistent mental link to Lord Boros.

The moment he died, the link severed, and the captain of the Dark Matter Gang knew that the humans were coming for him. Perhaps, he hoped, they would at least last long enough for a little entertainment.

It had been so long since he'd had any fun during combat.


	25. Chapter 25

The team of S classes had reached the final room of the spaceship. "According to Child Emperor, the largest power source in the area is coming from this room," Drive Knight said, relaying the information he received through the com-link, "This must be where the leader of these aliens is."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Tornado said, trying to maintain her tone to sound bored, not wanting fear to slip into her voice. She was the second most powerful S class. She wasn't allowed to be afraid."

"King," Zombieman said, "I think you should be leading this one. Tornado can provide telekinetic support from behind, me and Drive Knight will flank. Sound good to everyone?" He asked, knowing that King would want to be the one to strike first from how intensely the King Engine was sounding off; the hero's heart pounding with such powerful killing intent that it was nearly frightening even to them.

"No." King said simply, somewhat shocking the other heroes.

"What? Why not!?" Tornado questioned. Strong as King supposedly was, Tornado was fairly certain she could at least deal with him by keeping him away with her ESP. "You aren't losing your nerve now of all times are you?"

"I.. I have to admit something now." King said, looking down to avoid the eyes of his teammates. "The truth it.. I.." King sighed, deciding against a full admission, "I.. need time. I cannot attack outright."

"What do you mean?" Zombieman questioned.

"My final attack, the Ultimate Hellfire Motionwave Cannon, it requires time to charge up. It's my one weakness, hence my keeping it under wraps," King explained, "I was charging up the attack during the entire battle with the multi-mouthed alien, and in all that time I was only able to reach the ten percent mark.

"If I'm to be of any use in this battle, I'll need time to remain still and out of sight while I charge the attack. This monster will certainly need a one hundred percent attack, so I'll need you to keep the alien distracted while I stay out here. I'll give you the signal to get out of the way when I'm ready to fire."

King's calm, collected tone made it much easier to convince the others that he was telling the truth. His hope was that they would be able to defeat the enemy before he had to do anything. With some extra luck, the fight would end in such a way that he could say he'd fired off the Ultimate Hellfire Motionwave Cannon like it had before.

The heroes bought the ruse, telling him to wait outside the room while they went inside and kept the villain's attention. "Don't hold back on it," King said, not wanting them to spend the time not really fighting, as they'd be assuming they just needed to wait, "If the creature thinks for a moment that you're holding back, it may catch on to our plan and avoid my attack. Go all out, one hundred percent."

"Got it." Zombieman said, making sure both guns were fully loaded ready to fire. Drive Knight shifted into centaur mode, and Tornado lifted from the floor, "Let's go."

The door was flung open, the three heroes rushing inside to confront the ruler of the alien invasion. They were surprised to find that when they did, the cycloptic alien didn't immediately stand to fight them. "Hello." He greeted politely, "I suppose you're here to fight me."

"Yes." Tornado said, keeping her calm as the armored alien stood from his chair.

"Wonderful. Before we fight, let us exchange names. I lead the pirate band known as Dark Matter, and I am the Dominator of the Universe. My name is Boros."

"I am Tornado, these are my fellow heroes Drive Knight and Zombieman," Tornado said, "We're the defenders of this place. We've been sent to prevent you attacking further." She wasn't much for monologues, but it would buy King more time to charge up.

"Understandable," Boros said, "But allow me to explain why I am here. You see, there exists a prophecy.

"I was once a traveler, exploring the universe, ravaging everything in sight. But I was too strong; eventually, I found there were none left that could face me. I came to know the torment of utter, all-encompassing boredom.

"Then one day, a great seer told me somewhere on a faraway planet, a being exists who is my match; one who could rekindle my passion for battle. That was nearly 20 years ago; have you any concept of the distance I've traveled to get here? My men thought the prophecy was a ruse, a fairy tale meant to focus my attention and lure me away.

"I am not yet convinced that they are wrong," Boros gave a semi-amused grin at the heroes, "And yet, you're the first to ever make it this far. Let's see if you were worth the time it took. Come, bring stimulation to my life!"

And with that, Boros jumped from the bottom of the stairs across the room towards Tornado, correctly assuming her to be the most powerful of the three based on the look of her floating and telekinetic aura.

The S class just barely reacted fast enough to drop underneath the attack, feeling the force going over her head. She knew from it that if it had hit, she could have been killed almost instantly by it.

Zombieman fired both guns, hitting Boros with each shot as Tornado began to pry chunks of metal from the walls and send them at the alien. The alien ruler punched the metal out of the way, barely registering the bullets as they hit.

Before he could attack back though, Drive Knight got close with his centaur form, charging into the alien and forcing him back. He shifted from centaur to Silver now that he'd gotten close, driving the powerful blade into the alien's body.

The blade clashed with the armor, powerful enough to cut into it, but needing more strength to cut through it. Seeing this, Tornado focused her ESP to lift Boros and Drive Knight into the air, holding Boros in place and driving the Silver blade through the armor with as much force as possible.

The blade pierced the armor and the body of the alien. The armor didn't break entirely though, and Tornado felt that she had an idea on how to finish this off. She remembered how Geryuganshoop's gravity wave attack had felt, and believed that if she concentrated with her telekinesis, she could mimic it.

She didn't direct the gravity to the ground though, instead focusing the gravity wave on the center of Boros' body, trying to crush him internally with it.

His entire body was pulled inward towards itself, the armor shattering off of his body and then being pulled into it like shrapnel, tearing through skin and muscle in Boros' inside. Tornado grit her teeth as she maintained the gravity wall, increasing it even further to try and crush the alien entirely.

After a few solid seconds, she released the grip and allowed Boros to fall. Drive Knight was waiting for him at the floor, using his sword to cut the alien in two before it hit the ground to finish it off.

"Is that it?" Zombieman asked, semi-hopefully.

"I think.." before Tornado could say anything further, the mutilated remains of Boros began to move, reconnecting to each other and returning to their original shape. Boros stood, a cruel smile on his face.

"That armor.. It provided no defensive properties," He said, "Quite the opposite actually. It actively supressed my power, making me slower and weaker. You were able to destroy it. Perhaps this is proof that the prophecy was true. Let's find out!"

A wave of energy fired from Boros' body as he entered his true combat form, launching himself at Tornado again. This time he was kept away only by an intense pulse of telekinetic power; and even then it only slowed him down enough for Zombieman to get Boros' attention instead by way of firing into him as he charged across the room in the alien's direction.

Boros launched from the ground as if fired from a gun, energy radiating off of his body. Zombieman switched rapidly to Revenant Mode so he could survive the impact from the alien.

He… did technically survive it, but he also got to feel what it was like for his special move, and entire healing factor, to be burnt out in a single strike. Boros essentially back handed him, sending him out of the room, through all the metal, and out of the ship. He landed a few miles away, finding it difficult to breathe. He would survive, but it would be hours before he could move again.

The impact had actually caused him to collide with King, who'd more or less been buried by his impact with the ground.

Meanwhile back in the ship, Tornado was flying fast through the ship's throne room. She wasn't even trying to fight anymore, just trying to stay out of the way of the alien pirate's powerful attacks.

She could handle his distance attacks, as they lost power after they left the field of energy around his body, and could be easily dodged or even redirected with her own telekinesis. But Boros simply plowed through his own attacks, not slowed down even for a second.

She caught glimpses of Drive Knight preparing something with his morph box, and she hoped he would hurry it up before Boros caught up to her and sent her flying out of the ship like he had with Zombieman.

Boros had started to laugh as he approached the flying ESPer, enjoying the actual challenge that her powers presented. He couldn't imagine what he'd have done had his lieutenant been this powerful with his psychic powers.

Knowing she couldn't fun forever, and assuming (hoping) from the bright lights starting to come from Drive Knight's morph box that he was about to be ready, Tornado switched tactics. She came to a complete holt, allowing Boros' momentum to carry him right passed her. She sent a wave of telekinetic force after him to send him crashing into the floor.

Not wanting to waste any time, she'd unleashed as much of her psychic power in one go as possible, creating a large crater in the floor with Boros at the center. Once he was there, Tornado tried again to mimic the gravity well technique, keeping him pinned at the floor for a few seconds longer before his strength allowed him to break free of it and jump in her direction.

Thankfully for the small ESPer, a bolt of lightning impacted Boros before he could punch her and reduce her to a liquid mass of former human.

Turning around, Boros saw what Drive Knight had been up to while he had been distracted trying to catch up to Tornado.

The S class cyborg had been taken the various bits of metal debris Boros had been unintentionally creating and absorbing them into the morph box, using them for extra mass so he could create a new form just for battling Boros. He'd gathered as much as he could, and then created a bit more and absorbed it to just for safety.

Finally, he'd merged with the morph box to activate the new combat form he had created for himself. The result of Archangel Form.

Two large wings extended from his back. One arm had been shifted not just into the Silver form's lightning blade, but an entire arm and hand of claws made from the lightning blade's material. His entire body was covered in thick armor, and his eyes had been upgraded so he could lock onto Boros.

Drive Knight was certain that this form would burn out the morph box in a matter of minutes, but he hoped that the time it bought would give Tornado time to rest for another powerful psychic attack, or maybe even give King enough time to fire off his final attack and end this battle finally.

Drive Knight flew at Boros, lightning arm outstretched to grab the alien. Boros moved much faster though, getting into the air above the cyborg and expelling the power in his body down at Drive Knight. The S class' eyes widened as the world vanished into a wall of fire and power, his Archangel form burnt away almost instantly as a hole was searched through the ship.

Tornado acted more on instinct than anything else, but happily doing so allowed her to exploit a quirk of Boros' powers. He could expel all the energy from his body in powerful attacks, and regenerate all of the power back rapidly, but for a short time after he had expelled the energy, he was much, much weaker.

Not nearly weak enough for Tornado to kill mind you, still strong enough to be on par with three dragon level threats minimum. But still weaker, enough that Tornado was able to grip him with her psychic power and send him flying out of the hole he'd just created.

The heroes outside the ship had more or less finished up. The robots, soldiers, and monsters had stopped coming after the psychic support from within the ship had stopped sending orders to the others. Melzargard had been defeated, and all seemed to be well.

And then Boros landed on the ground in the center of them all, hitting the ground with enough force to send cracks across the ground for almost a mile in every direction, and sending all but the S classes flying away with the force of it.

It was easy to tell that Boros was an alien, and seeing the debris being thrown by Tornado's psychic hold made it clear he was to be fought. The other heroes began to close in on Boros to attack together.

Flashy-Flash and Sonic attacked first, using their speed to create a sort of scissor slash attack at near light speed. The attack itself wasn't even seen, just the ground below Boros split in two directions as two deep cuts formed across his body.

Both began to heal instantly, and Sonic turned on his heels, firing Hell of Carnage to trigger several detonations around Boros. A single swing of his hand cleared the smoke, but no sooner did he do that was he hit by perhaps the most powerful S class combination attack in the history of the hero association.

It started with Atomic Samurai's Atomic flash, leaving powerful lacerations across the alien overlord's body. He was kept off balance by Flashy-Flash and Sonic using Wind blade kick together from either side, allowing Silverfang to get in close and rapid attack with his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist and his Fang Interpolation together.

The powerful S class martial artist's assault lasted ten seconds. Ten seconds of Silverfang's fangs striking Boros' body with unrivalled physical strength and metaphysical power. In the first four seconds, Silverfang landed roughly forty strikes with it. But as he did this, he felt the power of his target, and activated his Abandonment technique, releasing all mental blockages and putting everything his body was capable of into the last six seconds into the attack.

He landed another two hundred strikes with this before jumping away from the alien, allowing the next S class to attack. They couldn't let up. If they did, even for a second, Boros would be able to gain his bearings and take them all apart.

Metal Bat stepped forward, focusing all of the force of his Savage Tornado attack into one powerful swing that sent Boros flying out of the crater and towards the next S class. Watchdog Man had exited his Attack Dog mode for this, entering his more powerful, and less controllable Mad Dog Mode, letting out a feral howl before laying into Boros, thrashing the alien with all that he had, only moving back when Child Emperor had Underdog man fly into Boros as a kamikazee.

Boros had only barely gotten back to his feet when Tank Top Master and Superalloy Black Luster combined their most powerful attacks in a double lariat, knocking Boros' body to the side before it was punched into the ground by Puri-Puri Prisoner's Dark Angel Rush.

The rapid combo of punches from Puri-Puri Prisoner lasted several seconds before he backed off, panting heavily from the release of physical power. Genos aimed his hand at Boros, firing off his Incinerate attack at Boros, the fire engulfing and burning the alien's body.

Once it faded, Boros was still standing, broken body steaming as it still attempted to heal. And then Pig God sank his teeth into Boros' arm. He didn't want to risk waiting to get a bite or two out of Boros, and simply activated his final attack; letting all of energy within his body, built up from his constant feasting, all jettion from his body like an organic bomb.

From his feeding on the Seafolk and the alien monsters, he had more energy built up inside him now than when he'd blasted the meteor apart, and as the bright blast began to extend, Tornado added her telekinesis to help the attack out. She formed a sort of psychic barrier around Boros, compressing the power of the explosion into the small area, focusing it all on the alien rather than letting it expand.

The ground around them was vaporized by the intensity, and Boros' body was seared away bit by bit. In this moment, thanks to their hard trained power and moment of skillful teamwork, they were finally winning, they were overcoming the Denominator of the Universe.

And then Boros stopped playing around.

Boros' elbow collided with Pig God's stomach, firing him like a bullet in the other direction. The alien shot upwards into the air, busting through Tornado's psychic barrier as easily as if he were flying through open air.

His body was now glowing a bright pink. These heroes with their varied powers may have been able to counter him by putting everything they had into a single powerful combo, if only in his base form. But while using Meteoric Burst, they would be helpless.

He began to move, but the heroes only knew this because of the fact that their colleagues were one by one being sent flying in various directions, Boros rushing too them too fast to be countered, his presence alone melting the rock beneath him as he did.

Single strikes, occasionally with a single finger, send the S class heroes in different directions, knocking them unconscious with potentially mortal damage inside and outside of their bodies.

Genos, seeing this from a distance, resorted to the most powerful thing he could think of. He opened his chest, taking out his power core and putting it into his arm cannon, letting him put everything he had into a single, powerful blat of fire in Boros direction.

Boros turned to see the wall of hell fire on its way towards him. He swatted his hand through the air, creating a current of wind that dispersed the flames, crushed the earth beneath them, and sent Genos flying into the ship above.

Only Tornado was still conscious now, the ESPer being the only one not hit before Genos had attacked. Her eyes widened more as she watched Boros' Meteoric Burst technique slowly reduce class S, the most powerful heroes in all the world, to a pile of broken bodies on the ground.

Bullets, arrows, bombs, and any other weapon that could be used from a distance began to pour into Boros as the other heroes of class A and B began moving in to try and help. Tornado tried to call to them to warn them, but Boros was faster.

She didn't even see what he did. All she was a flash of movement, a pink streak across the ground like a bolt of lightning, and then dozens of heroes and soldiers were all sent to the ground or into the air, all defeated in less time than it took Tornado to blink.

She'd lowered to the ground now in defeat, a sense of despair flooding her as the weight of Boros' power settled over her. It was over now. There wasn't anything they could do at this point.

Even when Metal Knight finally arrived, an army of powerful combat drones coming in place of him arriving physically, Boros dispatched them with ease. He held up his hand, a wave of energy pulsing through the air and leaving the sky full of ruined wreckage, every single drone reduced to charred pieces in a single move.

Boros began to approach Tornado, the air heating up around him from the energy leaving his body. "I thank you for the attempt," He said, coming to a halt in front of Tornado and raising his fist, "It was.. Ever so slightly amusing, but I'm afraid this planet does not have what I was looking for."

Tornado closed her eyes, expecting that at least it wouldn't hurt. Considering how quickly he'd defeated the others, it would probably only a second or two of pain before everything went black.

And yet.. The hit never came. Tornado looked up, speechless at the sight that she'd been rescued. The final S class had finally arrived, S class rank one, Blast, had stepped in the way of Boros attack, catching the alien's fist.

"Didn't I already tell you not to count on others to save you?" Blast questioned Tornado.

"Yeah.. guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was.." She said softly as she got back to her feet.

Blast snorted, slightly amused by the response, "Think you've got enough left in you to get the others out of here? Like, out of city A altogether?"

Tornado nodded, levitating up and starting to fly off, extending her ESP to lift all the heroes who'd come to help and carry them out with her. Blast turned to face Boros again, who watched him curiously.

"I didn't sence you approach," Boros said, "Nor did I see you when you arrived. There's a great power in you. Perhaps you're who the prophecy was talking about."

"Prophecy?" He asked, "On second thought, "I really don't care."

The Meteoric Burst form was starting to wear on Boros' body, but he was too curious about the new challenger to stop now. If nothing else, it'd probably be slightly amusi-

* * *

Tornado was miles away, carrying everyone from city A with her telekinesis. Even from city G, she could see the mushroom cloud that was rising over what was left of city A.

She couldn't even speculate what kind of battle was taking place, or if it was even a battle. Blast had a habit of vanishing after battles, making it difficult to know if he was even still alive.

They couldn't find him, just Boros' remains and a burnt out inner hull of his ship, but Tornado didn't believe for a second that he was dead. If there were anything that could defeat Blast, she thought, the human world would have been annihilated by now.

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote for now, though quite fortuitously as I write this, One Punch Man season 2 has been confirmed, so expect more chapters when that comes out ^^ for now, let me know what you've thought of this so far.**

 **Looking back at some my earlier chapters, I definitely still have room for improvement on this story.**

 **As for potential characters being used, if anyone's got any head canon/neat ideas for Forte, Pink Hornet, Smell Master, Bone, Tank Top Girl, Dynamite man, or Peach Terry, I'd love to see them in the reviews.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
